Destined for Light, Born for Darkness
by Sima
Summary: Harry is a vampire. He always was. His biggest problem isn’t Voldemort anymore. It’s choosing which side he has to be on in another war. He is everyone’s enemy, yet everyone’s friend. this is my first fic, so please have mercy.
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

_**Summary-** Harry is a vampire. He always was. His biggest problem isn't Voldemort anymore. It's choosing which side he has to be on in another war. He is everyone's enemy, yet everyone's friend._

_Just to let you know, this is an A.U Harry Potter story. This is my first try at a Fan fiction story, so please put that in to consideration when you review and ask to have this story burnt. Flames are welcome. _

_**Disclaimer- **I do not own any characters in this story, except the Vampires and Elementals. If I owned any Harry Potter character, everyone will wish that I didn't. I have just borrowed these Characters for a little while. I will make no profit out of this story. _

People think that Harry Potter's life is hard because of what he was destined to do.

They don't know the half of it.

(Okay okay…. Hold up for a moment there sparky. I think that you might want some background info before you start the story there.

A war had been brewing between the Humans, Mages, Elementals and Vampires for a long time now. The whole Voldermort thing came down to a duel to the death in my 6th year, with me as the victor, obviously.

What had happened was that the collective emotions from everyone were channelled through me, and I acted as a huge lighting rod, aiming the power and energy at Voldermort. I was in a coma for a while after that, but I was o.k. Well, until I woke up, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny almost killed me for pulling a stunt like that. Madam Pompfrey had a good go at me too because she tried a muggle way of getting a pulse, but because I had none with my heart not beating because I was dead(so to speak), she had thought that I was dead until she noticed that I started breathing again.

Everyone had expected me to be on the side of the humans, for natural reasons. But I couldn't. I couldn't betray my own people, but I also I couldn't betray the people I was sworn to protect. What's a vampire to do?

I kept my real identity a secret all through my Hogwarts years, feeding off the blood provided for me by the house elves, from the meat they received for the food. Sort of an Oxymoron. A vegetarian vampire. I don't know how I survived eating that disgusting human food. Just give me a goblet of blood, and I'm happy for a few days.

The vampires had announced that they were going to war against the humans, Elementals and Mages a couple of days into the school year, I was in 7th.year. They had announced that "we are sick and tired of you humans treating us with no tolerance at all. Were-animals in the wizarding community or any community for that matter are quite welcome, but not us. It is time for us vampires to make a stand against the humans, mages and elementals. WAR!!" and that began the war against the vampires.

Before I get into the great big battle sequence, I should probably tell you how I turned from The-Boy-Who-Lived, to The-Boy-Who-Died.

It all started with my grandparents. They had I pretty ironic job, they were vampire hunters. They were world renowned by the mortals and dark-creatures alike. The vampires had had enough with them killing their Mara's (vampiric form of child.) and took it out on the next generations. My dad and me. The vampires had made it clear that any Potter was a threat. Don't ask me how, but my mum wasn't turned into a vamp. Go figure. When my mother gave birth to me in St Mungo's, I was taken to a separate room with the rest of the new born wizards, witches and squibs. The vampires had heard that a new Potter was to be born, and while I was in the nursery, one of them slipped in, and turned me. So I have been a vampire all my life technically. My dad had sort of known about it, and so did my mum.

They never told anyone about it, not even Remus or Sirius. They were afraid what they might think of it all. It was pretty amazing how Remus never noticed my or my dad's sent. Were-wolves and vampires are mortal enemies. He probably just thought that it was just because James had grown up around the smell of vampires.

Oh there were times that I was almost caught out, like in 6th year; I was a vampire for a Halloween party that Dumbledore had thrown as a "change of pace". Draco, having never gotten the memo, had taken it literally, and tried to stake me on numerous occasions.

Vampires are naturally skinny. They have such pale skin because of the limit of blood in them. Sun has nothing to do with turning into dust; I have no idea how that started. Vampires can go into the sun like anybody else, but we just prefer the night. That's when our senses are at their peak. Oh and one more thing to clear up about the whole vampire myth thing, a wooden stake can not kill vampires! We are already dead, we don't need out hearts to survive. It is a dead muscle. Why do people think that a wooden stake through a dead organ can kill vampires? We don't need it, so it wouldn't matter whether or not the heart was in one piece or not.

Just incase you are wondering, until the age of 17, your body grows normally, but after that, the vampire thing about being 200 but only looking about 20, kicks in.

Oh I almost forgot. Mages are sort of like Gandalf/Legolas/Strider form the Lord of the Rings trilogy, but more powerful. They had taken a hating to us vamps, the humans and the elementals as well. Elementals are basically people who can control the elements. EG: Rock, Fire, Wind, Water, Shadow, Air, Lightning, Metal, Light etc.

This posed a huge problem, as I was expected to be on everyone else's side, and no one else knowing it.

I was taken at the age of 8 to another realm for becoming a mage or elemental. At the time, these two were the best of friends. I was the only human there. Everyone else (namely the elves) made fun of how humans had to use wands to do magic. I did know what they meant, but I had no idea that I was a wizard until I was 11. I had a hard time while there, but in the end I passed with flying colours, which was 'really unexpected from a human' as my lovely instructor had put it. He would make Snape seem like Neville Longbottom.

It was really weird how I ended up as a mage and an elemental. The courses that I had to take were archery, sword fighting, hand to hand combat and many other things as well including horse riding. I took an instant liking to the magic classes. There you were taught how to tap into your body's magical reserves, and do magic without a wand. At the beginning of the training, everyone had to do this spell to determine if you would be an elemental or not. Basically all you have to do is to put a couple of drops of blood into a bowl of this potion. If it turns black, you are an elemental, if it turns white or clear, you aren't an elemental.

My element took the longest to develop, so when everyone else were making water bombs out of thin air, or having snow fights in the middle of summer, I was cleaning the armour in the armoury. Lots of people picked on me and said that the potion was wrong, and that I wasn't an elemental at all. The teacher in charge of the elements kept giving me training though. She thought that I had real potential as an elemental, even though I couldn't see it myself at the time. One day, I was just about to give up on it, when in my hand there was a ball of fire about the size of a squash ball. I concentrated, ad it got bigger and bigger. I was out in the court yard when it happened. There were lots of people there at the time. It must have been pretty scary watching a human playing with a ball of fire that they had made out of thin air. As it turns out, because of my connection with Voldermort, I also had the control over Shadow as well.

Cool huh.

But enough about me, lets get on with the story, shall we?)

-------------------------------------

When the announcement was over in the Great Hall, Dumbledore told everyone to go back to their dorms and that classes were cancelled until further notice. His voice sounded worried, which scared the students even more. If Dumbledore was worried, it must be bad. Really bad.

Up in the Gryffindor dorm room, Hermione was frantic, and Harry was acting really nervous. Ron was staring off into space; Neville was in the foetal position rocking back and forth mumbling something incoherent. Everyone was shaken up by the sudden out burst of the vampires.

"You look really bad Harry, are you o.k.? do you want to lie down?"

Ginny was always like that lately, she had started to act more like her mum than her mum. At first it was kind of scary, but soon they all took it as normal. But who can call what normal now.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

(Okay…Okay I am soo sorry for doing this again, but I bet you guys don't want to be held up with this stuff, you want ACTION!! So why don't you just tell the story type girl to fast forward to the important bit.

Okay………..that's it ………..A little more……… Whoa whoa whoa, stop it right there!!! Enjoy...)

"We are gathered here today to morn the loss of Anita Jasmine Potter, a good friend, and a wonderful wife."

The wailing of Hagrid was heard throughout the church. Harry Potter shed silent tears as people came up to talk about how good a person Anita was. She had died in an attack on their house. On their honey moon.

(Okay… too far… back it up, rewind ……………….. Wait, my wife dies???? That is soo depressing!!!! I may never recover from this moment.

I'm over it.

Any way…. I have just received a note saying that you guys will burn down the place if I don't get a move on with the story. And that you want to know the whole thing…… FINE!!!!!!!!! BE THAT WAY…. ALL I TRY TO DO IS MAKE THIS STUPID STORY OF MY LIFE AS PLEASURABLE AS POSSIBLE WITHOUT ALL THE BORING LOVEY DOVEY BITS…)

"Yeah I'm fine."

Ginny didn't believe him in the least, but she let it slide, sort of. She got Ron to snap out of his little episode, and tried to get him to take Harry up to the dorm for some sleep. She thought that Harry was nervous because he still was weak after what happened, and his saving people thing had kicked in, causing him to wonder how he was going to help everyone. How wrong she was.

"You sure your okay there Harry? You look very shook up about the whole vampire thing. If you ask me, I think that the vampires will back down soon. If they are really that powerful like they say they are, why haven't they done anything before now? The humans will end up hunting all the vampires down, and kill 'em all if you ask me. We are the superior beings." Stated Hermione from her spot on the couch.

"Hey I thought you were all for the 'equality amongst our magical brethren.' I didn't think that you were for the senseless violence against people different from us."

"But Harry… they aren't people… they are just mindless killing things."

Harry felt betrayed. How could they say that about Vampires? It wasn't there fault that they were bitten… it certainly wasn't his fault… He badly wanted to tell them, but he couldn't. It was like he was on a totally different team. He couldn't be on the Humans seeing as he wasn't one. He could be on the vampires, but it would tear his friendship apart. He could be on the mages or the elementals, but if either of them found out that he was the other as well, they would think him a spy. Looked like he was on his own team. Go team Harry Potter.

"I'm going to bed… 'Night."

"But Harry… it's only 9pm."

"I am aware of the time."

It was dark in the dorm room when Harry walked up the stairs to bed. He didn't bother with any candles. He drew the curtains around his bed, took off his glasses, and stared at the fuzzy blob which was his bed canopy. The door opened. It was probably Ron going to bed too. Harry didn't know how long he had been staring and trying not to think. He stayed quiet and pretended to be asleep. Harry didn't really want to talk to Ron or anyone at the moment. Ron was being extra quiet tonight. Not once did he bang a foot or leg against a trunk. The footsteps stopped just beside Harry's bed. Now he knew it wasn't anyone from his dorm, or anyone that he knew. If it was someone Harry knew, they would try to talk to him as soon as they got into the room. The curtains around Harry's bed were pulled back. She had almond-shaped midnight black eyes and long, straight, silky, violet hair worn in a utilitarian style. She just stared at Harry. He just stared right back, even though all he could see was an unfamiliar fuzzy blob.

"Come with me." She said.

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What? No I will not come with you. Who are you?"

She just sighed. Before Harry knew it, He was on the floor with pain shooting from his right cheek. A kick in the side of his chest sent him flying towards a wall. Harry took the blunt of the collision with mother-Wall with his shoulders and head. He fell to the floor, and did his head in some more. White spots filled Harry's eyes. Then the darkness came and took Harry.

_So what do you think so far? Oh and another thing I forgot to mention, I hate the idea of Sirius being dead, so he is alive in my story. So you would sort of have to disregard the whole 'Sirius falling through the veil' bit. As I have already stated, this is an A.U fic, so you can't yell at me for not following 'HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX'. J.K.Rowling is so mean to kill Sirius. She establishes a great character, one that lots of people love, and then she kills him. Then, every time you hear his name, you feel a pang of sorrow and anguish for Sirius. Only a truly great author can do that._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer – **I do not own anyone from the Harry Potter novels. Only the other people that I made up, but even them I am not sure that I own. _

_**Author – **Just a reminder that this is an AU fic, so if you do not like them, do not read this…… HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BOOD PRINCE IS COMING OUT ON JULY 16! OH HAPPY DAY!_

Harry was drifting in nothing. He felt warm and secure. It felt as if someone or something was shielding Harry from everything so that he could just relax for this time. He wanted to drift back to sleep, but something kept him aware that he was not asleep, like having a pair of eyes staring at you. Ignoring better judgement, Harry's eyes fluttered open, meeting up with another pair. Or actually a pair of blobs.

Siting up, he searched around for his glasses. Someone took his hand and placed them in his palm. Everything came into focus as his glasses came and sat in their proper place on his face. The person, who gave him his glasses, was siting on a chair near the bed. He had chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair similar to his own, though it was longer, about shoulder blade length.

"I thought you would never get up. Was scared that Audrey scuffed you up too much. The head ache should be coming back soon."

Harry just looked at the man. What the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was this woman bashing him into the wall of his dorm room. "Huh?" Harry's voice was a bit croaky and soft. "Who are you?" Harry felt the said headache crawling back, but he ignored it as much as he could.

"I am Lothe." He patted Harry on the back. "Clothes are in the drawers over there." With that, he left, leaving Harry siting in the bed, wondering what the hell was going on. Realization of his clothes-less state kicked in sending colour to pool around his cheeks.

-

"Harry...?" Ron entered the dorm room. All the lights were off, which was strange, because Harry always left one light on, so Ron could see where he was going of a night time, and not knock a toe on a trunk. Ron turned on the lights. "HERMIONE!"

Ron's voice could be heard all the way down in the common room. Seamus, Ginny, Hermione, Dean and Neville rushed up the stairs to the 7th year boy's room. They found Ron standing in the doorway, white as a sheet.

"Ron, what is it?" Ron pointed to a spot on the wall. It was dented inwards, and there was blood on the floor underneath it, and also around Harry's bed side. Ginny, Ron and Hermione ran down the stairs, closely followed by Dean, Seamus and Neville.

"Ok. Dean, Seamus and Neville, I want you to not tell anyone what you saw up there. Ron Ginny and I will go and get Dumbledore."

Nods of approval were giving in understanding. Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran out the portrait hole, and made their way to Dumbledore's office. Turning around a corner, sent them meeting up with the last person they wanted to see at the moment. Or any moment for that matter.

"And what are three Gryffindors doing out of their common room past curfew?"

"We need to see Dumbledore; it's an emergency, Sir." Huffed Hermione.

"What emergency needs students to be wandering around the castle at night?"

"Harry's gone missing." Blurted Ron. He had had enough of this crack-pot old fool. He never gave any attention to emergencies.

"Come with me." Snape seemed to have lost all of his spite and Ron's words. Though he had unfinished business with his father, it was no need to be so hard on Potter. Even though he hated the kid, he would not want to have him killed or hurt at the hands of anyone. Except his of course.

They made it to Dumbledore's office without as much as a passing snide remark. A new record. Dumbledore was siting behind his desk, sipping his overly sugared tea, when his doors burst open to reveal Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Professor Snape accompanying them.

"What can I do for you this night?" Dumbledore smilingly said before taking another sip of his tea.

"Sir, Harry's gone missing."

Dumbledore's smile turned serious, and he put his tea on the desk that was cluttered with many a piece of parchment. "How exactly did this happen?"

"We don't know… Harry felt a bit off, so he went to bed at about 9. When I went to bed a few hours later, about this time, I found blood around the right side of Harry's bed, and there was a huge dent in the wall, with blood on the floor underneath it."

"Should we search the area?"

"No, Severus, who ever did this would be long gone with Harry by now. Go back to your dorm children. If I have any news about Harry, good or bad, you will be the first to know."

Hermione and Ron stood up and left, But Ginny stayed behind. "Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Do you think it could have been the vampire's sir? Taking Harry and turning him so they have an advantage?"

"I don't know…" He sighed.

-

Most of the clothes in the drawers were sort of weird in Harry's opinion. Some looked like something out of Lord of the Rings, while others looked more modern, in the sense that it looked sort of retro. The clothes he chose to wear consisted of Black pants and a white dress shirt that he left untucked. The shoes were all leather boots. Surprisingly, everything fitted as though it were made for him. He didn't try anything with his hair, he never did. Harry opened the door and Lothe was standing there waiting patiently for him as though he was there from the time he left the room.

"What is going on? Where am I?"

Lothe pushed Harry back inside the room before anyone saw him. "This place is where people come when they can't choose a definite side. Like you. You have more than just one power, so you can't be on one side. There are a lot of people like you here. Let me ask you something Harry. Do you want to go around here being looked at as The-Boy-Who-Lived? Or do you want to have another identity. Start over?"

"I want to start over. But how do you know my name?" Harry sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We have been seeking out people like you for some time now. The vampires have wanted to become legal citizens for a while. Somehow, we just knew there would be a war sooner or latter, so we started to bring people who posses more than one magical identity together into another team. As soon as you left the realm from which you trained in to become a mage and elemental, you showed up on our 'radar' if you will."

"Oh." There were more people like Harry out there. So he was not alone on his own little team Harry Potter. "So you know that I am a vampire as well?" Harry suddenly became very interested in the black carpet on the floor, or the black bed sheets that were hanging off the bed.

"Yes, but it is only me and you who knows of your powers, so don't worry if you don't really want anyone to know about them. And do not worry, we will supply you blood. Now, what do you want to be called? Evan James sound good?"

Harry looked at Lothe. Really looked at him, and smiled. Lothe had that sort of mischievious attitude that Sirius or Remus had. "I take that as a yes. This is your room Evan. When Audrey …brought you here, she only took one or two things with her. Your photo album and Firebolt. Is there anything else you really wanted?"

Harry shook his head.

"A glamour charm I think is in order for your scar." Lothe whipped out his wand. Pointing it at Harry's forehead, he muttered an extremely powerful glamour charm. "There. That's better. No doubt you would have already had dinner, so I will leave you to get some rest. I will show you to the Dinning Room in the morning for breakfast. There will be classes to attend, but they are not compulsory. You may choose which ones you would like to take." Lothe handed Harry a booklet and a sheet of parchment with all the classes on them. "Just tick which ones you want to take. Once a month there is a talent night, if you want to participate." Lothe stood up form his spot on Harry's bed, and left the room. Harry found a more comfortable spot on his bed and read all the classes in the booklet. After careful deliberation, Harry had chosen some muggle classes as well as magic. He had English and music muggle classes, and Animagus, Magic theory and Elemental. For sports, he chose his favourite of all time, Quiditch.

Lying down on his bed, he thought 'this might not be so bad after all.' He kicked off his boots and stared up at the ceiling. The door opened soon afterwards.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Her eyes were the color of smoke. She had thick, straight, chestnut hair. "You must be the new guy. I'm Brina. Sorry about that."

"That's ok. I'm Evan."

"Well, see ya around, Evan." Brina closed the door.

'This is going to be quite interesting.' Harry thought. Sleep drifted over him before he could change out of the clothes he was wearing.

Light tapping on Harry's door disturbed him from an uninterrupted sleep. One that he hardly ever got. "Harry, hope you're awake. You got 5 minutes before breakfast." Harry groaned as he sat up and tried to properly regain consciousness completely. Still in the dress shirt and black pants, He grabbed the discarded boots and slipped them on, before opening the door and was guided to the dining room by Lothe, still only half awake. Before entering the dining room, Harry gave in the sheet with his class preferences.

The dining room was full of the noises of cutlery and glasses being placed on tables a little too roughly. It sounded exactly like Hogwarts. Harry felt a little pang of homesickness as he sat down next to Brina and a boy who had narrow yellow eyes that were sort of like two drops of molten gold, and fine, straight, blue hair. He had it styled so it reminded you of a porcupine's quills.

Harry saw Lothe disappear behind a door at the front of the room. Brina poked Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Food's here."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Still trying to wake up?" the guy asked. "I'm Shain. You must be new."

"Evan. Yeah, I guess I am still trying to wake up. Why am I always considered the new guy?" Harry grabbed the pot of coffee siting just to the left of him and poured himself a mug. Coffee was the only human food or drink that he liked, other than butterbeer of course.

"No one has seen you before?"

Harry mimed an 'oh'.

"You want the low-down about the groups here?" Harry nodded, just having taken a mouthful of the caffeinated beverage. "Ok. Like any school you will go to, there are different groups you can belong to. Over there," Brina pointed to a small group of girls about the same age as them. "They are what everyone else calls 'The plastics'. They are so much like Barbie dolls, it's not funny. Most guys fall over them because they are such sluts, and are perfect in every way."

"Over there are the jocks." Shain pointed down to the front of the room. There were about 10 guys siting in a group. They were overly muscled. One smashed a plate on his head, and then laughed, gaining a high five by one of his friends. "They are totally brain dead, but somehow, still get most of the girls to swoon over them."

"Down the back of the room are the nerds. The name is self explanatory. Then you have the Goths. They see life as just some sort of torture, and then you die and have more torture. Most of the Goths will have the power of shadow with them. I can't remember anyone with their element being shadow, who wasn't a Goth."

"And lastly, you have the sports freaks over there. If it is considered a sporting event, they do it, and win it."

"So. What category are you two classed under?" asked Harry.

"We are the outcasts. We aren't too smart, we aren't too sporty, Brina isn't into make-up, and I am definitely not brain-dead, and we do not think that life is too pointless." All three burst into laughter for no apparent reason.

Over in plastic territory, Andra tried to apply her 6th coating of lipstick, when she heard laughter coming from the 'outcasts.' The sudden laughter made her jump and caused the lipstick she was holding to go all over her face, except where she wanted it to go. She looked over to the two of them and sent them death-glares. But there was another boy with them. He had black hair and beautiful green eyes. 'He isn't half bad.' She thought.

Abria, a fellow 'plastic' blurted out "hey, Andra, don't you think the new guy is pretty hot?"

Regaining her composure, and getting the lipstick off her face, she answered, "He isn't half bad. Though we have to get him away from the social rejects over there."

"You going to put on the 'Andra charm'?"

"Of course. No one can resist it. Unless they are gay or something. Let's just hope he isn't gay."

-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING!"

"Sirius, calm down." Muttered Remus from his place in Dumbledore's office.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HARRY IS MISSING REMUS!"

"I know that. But it won't help us if we loose our heads. Dumbledore, you said that Ginny thought it was the vampires?"

"Yes, she did. She thought it might have been them because they wanted to have an advantage in the upcoming war."

Silence elapsed over the room. How could Dumbledore loose Harry? He had always had a soft spot for the boy, and deeply cared for him. As much as a headmaster could of course. Sirius blamed himself for all of it. Harry didn't need to go back to Hogwarts for his final year. He had letters upon letters asking if he wanted to train to become an auror, but still he went back. Sirius blamed himself for not being a good enough godfather. He literally let Harry do as he pleased. He was just so happy that he came out alive after the battle against you-know-who, and so was Remus for that matter.

"Are we just going to let whoever did this get away with it?" whispered Sirius. He kept his voice low so he wouldn't go over his head and yell at Dumbledore again.

"Sirius, we have no idea who could have done such a thing. All the death-eaters were rounded up last month." Reasoned albus to the distressed marauder.

"What about Ginny's theory? The vampires taking him?" asked Remus in his usual calm yet thoughtful voice.

"We don't know where the vampires are, Remus."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: **Sorry this chap has taken so long. I don't have much internet you see, and I need to send the file with my story on it to myself via e-mail, and then upload it onto fan fiction via one of the school computers. It's a lot of work for one chapter. But I will try to make up for it by having them longer and longer as the time goes by. _

_**A Man – **do not worry, it will not be a slash. Or will it! Muhahahahahaha! (It won't) at least not with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, or Severus._

_**Beloved Rose – **why thank you for adding me, and obviously, I have written more for you._

_**Okeanos – **first of all, it was my intention to have it as a normal high school as such. Hope you like it…… Second… HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! You are so like a psychic or something._

_**Yevan Eht Nioj – **I feel the same way you do. Well, I will always remember him. (I called my new tarantula 'snuffles'! )_

_**Kyree24 – **you can and you will wait for my chapters…… insert evil laugh here._

Harry turned a corner, on his way to animagus, and bumped into someone, obviously turning the same corner. All of their things dropped onto the floor. Harry's books were all mixed up with the person's make-up. Wait… make-up? "It must be one of the 'plastics'." thought Harry.

"Clumsy me." It was Andra. She bent down to pick her stuff up, while showing a lot of cleavage. Harry bent down as well, trying not to look at the boobs that she was flashing at him. "Hey, you're that new kid, aren't you?" she said.

"That obvious?"

Andra laughed her usual fake-overly-happy-less-real-than-micheal-jakson's-nose laugh. "So. Do you know anyone here yet?"

"Brina and Shain."

"Those rejects? Why don't you hang out with me after classes are over?"

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Harry exclaimed. He had been barely here for a day, and Andra was all over him like a fat kid on a cupcake.

"Of course I'm hitting on you. You're not gay, are you?"

"WHAT! Of course I'm not."

"Good. Then you can be my new boyfriend." Andra grabbed onto Harry's arm, and started to pull him. Harry manoeuvred out of Andra's grip, and picked up his books in one fluid motion.

"Sorry Andra, I got to get to class." Harry walked off, leaving Andra fuming at him. 'I'll get you, boy, I will get you.'

The whole hallway was line up with doors. Harry needed F9. Well. He was on the correct hallway at least. 'Knowing my luck. The classroom is on the other side of the hallway.' Harry thought to himself.

His day turning lucky, he found his classroom near where he had entered the hallway of doors. The classroom was empty. He was the first person there. It happened sometimes when he ate his 'meals' quicker than everyone else. He sighed as he remembered that he promised to Brina that she could see him eat something. Brina was scared that Harry was starving himself, so she made him promise that he would eat with everyone else at dinner that night. He shuddered at the very thought of placing human food into his mouth again. The texture of anything was enough to make him feel sick, let alone the taste.

Harry sat down at one of the many double desks and started to read the text book that Lothe got him on this subject. 'Unleashing the animal in you.' By Nora Jenkins. Soon, the door opened again, and in streamed people freshly coming from their lunch. Harry kept his face buried in his book, not looking at who was coming into the classroom. He had learned the easy way, about the school social system. The rejects were the lowest in the social ladder. Being the new kid automatically put him in the rejects. Unless someone talked to you first, don't talk to them. Surprisingly, Harry kind of liked not being noticed all that much. He didn't have to worry about saying anything utterly stupid to someone.

The teacher came inside of the classroom behind the last student. Whispers of 'yes!' were heard around the classroom, and most kids were smiling at the teacher. She was around 6foot and had her long baby-blue hair in a simple pony-tail. She wore a dark blue top and black bell-bottom pants. The combination of clothing allowed a small line of her stomach to show through, including her pierced navel.

"Okay. Welcome to Animagus. Most of you guys would know me, but for those who don't, I'm Kairi and I will be your teacher. Congrats to you all, because lots of people wanted to be in this class. Next lesson, we will determine what animal you will become. This lesson will be devoted to just stuffing about. It is quite hard to get straight back to work after a holiday, so this is your last chance to catch up with everyone before I work you to the bone. At the end of the lesson, I'll need to see those who put their names down for Quiditch on the pitch. Other than that, enjoy your last freebie lesson for the year."

While Harry returned to his book, the sounds of chairs and tables moving around the room could be heard. As soon as those sounds had stopped, people talking to their friends started up next. Harry tried to drown out the conversations, but it seemed that he would never be able to get anymore reading done. A lot of people had gone away for the holidays. One girl had gone to America with her friend. Another person had gone to Fiji with his family.

Harry found it hard to continue reading, but still pressed on. That was until someone sat down next to him. At first he took no notice. It was just someone using that seat. But the person was looking at the book he was reading. Reluctantly prying his eyes from the book, he slowly looked at the person. She had almond-shaped white eyes that are like two spheres of alabaster. Her silky, curly, neck-length hair was the color of burning flames. It reminded him of Ginny. She just stared at him, smiling brightly, with some of what he thought were her friends behind her, smiling as well.

"May I help you?"

"Hi there. I'm Elizabeth. Elle for short."

Harry smiled at her, and went back to reading. Not in the least bit deterred, Elle tried again.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious I guess."

The girls behind her snickered. Harry had a bad feeling about this. Why were those girls smiling at him? Why were they trying so hard not to burst a gut laughing? Harry thought it was some kind of joke. Hassling the new guy. It happened from time to time.

"Tom Riddle." Harry said in a mono tone.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Now, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said in yet again a mono tone. He knew full well that no one would believe him anyway.

Elle gasped at the name. "Yeah right. The real Harry Potter is human, he does not have powers."

"But I thought he was a wizard."

"Listen bub. You may look like Harry Potter, but everyone knows that he has gone missing from the wizarding world. No one knows where he is. Even I don't know where he is, and I am his biggest fan. I know everything about him. Besides you don't have the scar."

Harry looked at Elle in disbelief. "No one knows everything there is to know about Harry potter."

"Yeah, well, I do."

"What ever." Harry went back to his reading, leaving Elle staring at him. Harry tried his best to ignore it, but her white eyes burning a hole in the side of his head was not that easily ignored. "Now what do you want?" his attitude didn't sound at all like himself. Harry was sick and tired of people thinking that they knew everything about him. Last he had heard, there was even a biography about his life being sold. At first he didn't really care, but then he thought it was annoying. Now he hatted it. Now he could never really have some privacy. He didn't want everyone to know that he had been physically abused by his uncle.

"nothing." She mumbled. She then went back to talking with her friends.

The soft tone of bells from the bell tower signalled Harry's free period. He placed his book in his bag, and was about to leave to his room when he remembered that Kairi wanted to see everyone who placed their names down for Quidditch. There were mostly boys who were there. And most of them were 'Jocks'. None of them could ever be fast enough for the snitch with all that bulky muscle on them.

"Okay now. As you all know, you will be divided up into four teams like every year. It is always the luck of the draw as to which team you are in, so you can't all be with your friends." Harry noticed that Shain was in the large group. He smiled at him and came over.

Two large hats were brought out. Kairi took it and said that she would draw names out of one of the hats, and a team name out of the other, to determine your team. There was Warragana, Tsingual, Jabiru and Windaru. The first name she called out (Michael) was placed into Windaru. Another (Peter) as put into Warragana. Phillip was placed into Jabiru, while his friend by the looks of it went to Tsingual. Shain was called about halfway through and he was put into Jabiru. Harry prayed that he was put into Jabiru. Shain was the only person he knew in this group of people. (Or rather Boys).

Harry's alias name was called. He prayed harder and harder that he be on the same team as Shain. "JABIRU!" Harry almost jumped for joy. He calmly walked over to where the other boys who were put in Jabiru were.

"Now that that's over, now you guys have to figure out what position you should play in."

Lost of people called for Chaser or beater. No one wanted the job of keeper or Seeker, which suited Harry just fine. Seeker was the only position he ever wanted to play. Though he had heard numerous times that he could also be a beater or chaser. But he would never in a million years make it as a keeper. Shain took Keeper, leaving the seeking spot open for Harry.

"So James, I hope you can actually see a snitch through those glasses of yours."

Harry just ignored it. He was used to it by now, and really didn't care what other people thought of him.

"Hey… I'm talking to you four eyes. Unless you're deaf as well as blind." Some guys laughed and snickered.

Harry turned around to face his 'foe'. The guy was around 6foot. 'Why is it that all the really tall guys go after me?' Harry thought. The guy had round, charcoal eyes and wavy chocolate-brown hair.

"No I am not Deaf, nor am I blind."

"Evan, I would suggest that you (1) uhutsa – spua."

"Shut the fuck up Shain. Let James here answer for himself. If he has the balls to that is."

Again there was more laughing, but this time more of it. Where is a teacher when you need them?

The guy was clearly trying to bait Harry into fighting him, and it was working like a charm. The guy was at least 50 pounds heavier than him, not to mention he was so very bulky with muscle. "And how would you suppose I 'answer' to you?"

"Easy. We fight with only our elements. That is if you are even capable of having an element."

"When do we fight?"

Vines grew out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Harry's legs and feet. "Now." a sort of circle formed around the two of them. The vines kept climbing up Harry's body. "What's wrong? I guess you can't even get your element to answer to you." He laughed.

The vines around Harry's legs and arms began to burn.

"SHIT!" the guy sent more and more vines to Harry, but the flames just grew and grew.

"I see that you have found that I hold a slight advantage here." Harry's body was surrounded by flames, though they did not burn his skin. The flames were more of a centimetre away from his skin. Becoming bored with defensive, Harry chose to turn offensive. A large fire ball appeared next to the side of Harry's head. He motioned with his eyes where the ball should go, as the vines kept coming and were still binding Harry's hands and feet to one spot.

The faire ball hit home as it made contact with the guy's lower chest and stomach. It was really more for the force of the impact, not the pain of the flames on the guy's skin that Harry was going for, but he guessed that he had over done it a little tiny bit. The guy yelped from surprise, but began to scream as the fire burnt away at his clothes.

"Sirius, Remus. I have lead to where the vampire's lair could be. "

"Really!" they both answered at the same time.

"Yes, really. We shall head off tonight. And I want you two to accompany myself and some of the order to the lair. Now, we do not want to harm them, only to get Harry back safe and sound."

"THEN we blow them to smithereens." Plotted Sirius.

"Sirius." Warned Remus.

"What? I was only joking!"

"Yeah, like the time you only 'joked' to Harry about us being a couple."

"maybe you two should go and get suited up."

_Oh…… by the way, if you have any thoughts about how this story should go, I'd love to hear from you. Any recommendation would be really wonderful at the moment. I have sort of hit into a stopper, 'cause my uncle died recently. It is sort of hard to write another chapter when you are in Canberra, attending a funeral._

(1) – shut up (in pig Latin.)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elbereth of Rivendel (spelling?) – **And who do you think I am? I have been thinking of this story for over 1 year and a half. And how do I know that you really did think of your 'English Story' a year ago, and not just after you read my story? What so you say to that?_

_**Beloved Rose – **Er…… no Harry will NOT fall for Andra. And I am flattered that all three of you love my story…… you do love it… right? WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME! (Parents come in and give Myophen to author) giggles oh by the way… HOW DID YOU KNOW?_

_**XxXxSarXxX – **I am deeply flattered that you think I am a good writer. How many X's are in your name anyway?_

_**Kaitlin Westpendle – **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN' THERE IS NO ACTION'! ARE COMPLETELY BLIND AS WELL AS HAVE AN IMAGITATION DEFECT? (Note to readers……… if you still wish to like fan fiction dot net, DO NOT read this author's story. Especially if you wish to still like the Harry potter novels. )_

**_Last time: (I'm going to start doing these so people don't forget where they are up to.)_**

"_Sirius, Remus. I have lead to where the vampire's lair could be. "_

"_Really!" they both answered at the same time. _

"_Yes, really. We shall head off tonight. And I want you two to accompany myself and some of the order to the lair. Now, we do not want to harm them, only to get Harry back safe and sound."_

"_THEN we blow them to smithereens." Plotted Sirius._

"_Sirius." Warned Remus. _

"_What? I was only joking!"_

"_Yeah, like the time you only 'joked' to Harry about us being a couple."_

"_Maybe you two should go and get suited up." _

Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore slowly and quietly made their way through the thick underbrush that kept strangers away from the entrance to the vampire's lair.

"Albus," whispered Remus. "You do know that no matter how quiet we are, the vampire's will still know we are here."

"How will they know were are here, Remus?" asked Tonks. Her voice had an unmistakable edge of fear in it.

"Vampires have an excellent sense of hearing and smell. Like Lycanthropes. That's how they stalk their 'prey' if you will. The vampire's would have already have heard our heart beat by now, or at least Tonks' when I said they would know we were here."

"What so you think we should do, Albus?" questioned Shacklebolt.

"We will keep going nevertheless. We need to get Harry back."

"And what makes you think we have this 'Harry' of yours?" asked a voice behind them.

Tonks was up the back, so she turned around first, and gasped. The rest of the search party following close behind. Remus growled at the intruder. "Vampire."

The intruder growled back at Remus. "Werewolf."

Sirius could sense rather than see Remus itching to attack the vampire. He placed a hand on the werewolf's shoulder, and told him "calm down, Remus. If there is anyone who should be this angry, it is me."

The vampire snorted. "And why would you be angry, HUMAN."

"Because, you have my godson."

More vampires began to appear out of the shadows. They all growled. Some of them with anger towards the intruders, some in anger to the lycanthrope, but mostly, in hunger.

(1) "La Reine vient voir les intrus. ils doivent s'incliner."

(2) "Ne pas s'inquiéter. Sora les aura s'incline quand elle arrive."

"What are they saying?" panicked Sirius.

(3) "Comment savez-vous même que ces HUMAINS savent même que nous disons?"

(4) "Je sais que vous dites, et bien sûr nous saluerons votre Reine." Said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?"

"They are saying that their Queen shall be arriving shortly, and they want us to bow to her, as she demands respect. We will bow, and we WILL be polite to her. She is the eldest of vampires, and she will know whether or not any of the vampires have Harry or not."

The vampires that encircled the wizarding party, shuddered, and bowed immediately, in unison. (5) "Elle arrive, la belle mort" one of them hissed.

A woman entered the gathering of vampires and wizards from the shadows. She looked to be in her last teens to early twenties. She had eyes the colour of varnished wood that were accentuated by her very long, dead straight, thick, white hair. She wore a formal dress. It was emerald green made out of a silk-type material. Her entire back was exposed, as the dress cut a low V-shape, with some silvery, sheer material, around the edges. The front was very low-cut, with the same sheer material across it, and showed off her cleavage, even though she probably had to charm her bra invisible. The top wrapped around her neck, in a halter, and the skirt trailed behind her, with a slit with more sheer material up her right thigh.

Dumbledore bent down onto on knee and pulled Sirius who in turn pulled Remus down to the same position. Shacklebolt caught on quicker than Tonks so he pulled her down as well.

(6) "A fait comment ces intrus obtiennent dans nos frontières. Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas tué sur la vue ? Et POURQUOI il y a un loup-garou parmi eux ?"The woman asked.

(7) "Ma Maîtresse sombre, I..."

(8) "Ne pas essayer de faire excusses à moi vous larmoyant le ver!"

The woman looked at Tonks for a second, and her grimace broke out into a smile.

(9) "La fille. Elle a peur de moi... Me l'amener !"

The first vampire got up immediately, and grabbed Tonks. She screamed, and Shacklebolt pulled out his wand to the vampire. "Kingsley, don't." Murmured Dumbledore

"But…"

"…DON'T."

The vampire pulled tonks towards the woman. Tonks whimpered as the vampire's nails dug into her skin. The woman took a hold of tonks' other arm, and the vampire let go, and went be to his place before bowing again. "You fear me, don't you, little girl?"

Tonks gulped, and turned her head away from the woman's. "I'll take that as a yes." All of a sudden, she let go of tonks' arm. It was so sudden that tonks fell backwards and landed on her butt. Tonks scuttled backwards, until Remus put a reassuring hand on her arm.

The woman spread out her arms as though she was waiting for a hug. "Dumbledore. How nice of you to drop by. I understand that you think that we have stolen someone of yours?"

Dumbledore stood, and the rest of the party followed suit. "Yes. A young boy. Around 17. Black hair, emerald green eyes. Lithe built."

"I do not know them by features. Only names. Anyone who turns someone must contact me and sort of have their Mara's registered. If you told me the name, I would be able to tell you who turned the boy, if he is with us of course."

Sirius stepped forward expectantly. "You could really tell us that?"

"No. I will not tell you that. I will tell albus Dumbledore that."

"His name is Harry Potter."

The vampires hissed at the mention of the name Potter. They cowered in fear of that name. The woman turned her head away and closed her eyes as though she had just seen somebody through-up. "Do not say that name around here. Not unless you want to live to se the light of day, once more."

"Why?"

"They killed our Mara's. Damaged our faces and bodies with holy water. Burnt the women as though we were on trial in Salem. Hunted our men like they were rabbits for sport. That is why. No vampire has gone unaffected by them. We made it our life's work to see that they will pay for their crimes. So when the boy, James P…. P… was born, I turned him. No vampire has given birth to a child before, nor have they had sex with a HUMAN, so we did not know whether or not their kin was human or us. He was human. And I turned him myself."

"Sirius, did you know this? You were James' best friend."

"No. I didn't. I knew that his parents were vampire hunters, but I did not know that he was one. I didn't know about Harry, either. Remus?"

"I just thought it was because James grew up with the smell of vampires around him. And Harry spent a lot of time with his grandparents. I wonder if Lily knew."

"She did."

"So you have him."

"No we do not have him. He would be too powerful to be kept here for very long."

"So we are back to square one. I have another question to ask of you." Spoke Remus.

"What is it, werewolf?"

"With the war going on and everything against us, mages, and elementals, why are you being so nice to us?"

"Because Albus crusaded for our rights. We vampires do not forget deeds of selflessness too quickly. Let us just say he was half cashing in a favour."

"Evan, can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Lothe one day.

"If it's about the fight with that guy, I didn't mean to do it. I just sort of got carried away, that's all."

Lothe chuckled at the boy's unease. Harry had gotten used to his new surroundings quite fast over the past 4 months or so. His team had won all of their matches they had played, and Kairi had told Lothe how Harry was one of the first to complete his training to become an animagus. A panther with silver wings with green tips. Who would have thought it? "No Harry, it is not about that. Besides. If I wanted to talk to you about it and get you into trouble, I would have done it 2 months ago, not today."

"Oh. Er… Thanks?"

Lothe guided Harry to his office. It was quite spacious compared to Dumbledore's office that Harry knew so well. Harry blushed sheepishly as he remembered back to his fifth year when he almost lost Sirius forever. He had chucked a hissy fit and sort of trashed Dumbledore's office, leaving it in such a mess, that Dumbledore had to use a different office for a day while the house elves fixed everything for him.

Harry sat down in one of Lothe's leather armchairs. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Lothe sighed and braced himself for Harry's reaction. "Harry. I do not know how, but ……. Your friends and family know about you not being human."

Harry stared at Lothe, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in disbelief. How had they found out? Who had told them? Were they going to act differently around Harry from now on? And what about Ginny? Will she still love Harry? Even if she knew about the real him?

"Harry?"

"How did they find out?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper. It had fear dripping from his words, as well as the tell-tale sign of tears wanting to be shed.

"As far as I know, they went to the vampire's lair to ask for you back, as they had thought that you had been abducted by the vampire's as a sort of bargaining chip for the up-coming war."

Harry stared into space. He gave no signal that he had heard anything at all, apart from his breathing which was ragged with unshed tears. Lothe got up from his chair, and bent down in front of Harry so they saw eye to eye. Harry looked up, and Lothe saw tears brimming Harry's cheeks. He opened his arms and hugged the boy, who broke down right there.

Tears brimmed Ginny's face as she sat in the common room of Gryffindor Tower. She had been crying a lot recently. But of course she would cry. You would too if you found out that your boyfriend was missing and presumedly a vampire. She would not know what to do if Harry was a vampire. Of course she would still love him, but he would not remember her. When someone was turned into a vampire, all their memories of being a human would be erased.

It had been a tiering day for the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He first had to go on an expedition to find one of his students, only to find out that he was indeed a vampire. Not just from the recent past, but for nearly his whole life. THEN, he had to settle down an animagus and a werewolf who both wanted to go off and try to track the boy down.

Albus sighed as he reached for his cup of steaming hot, overly sugary tea. Just as he was taking a sip, an owl flew into his office, from the window he had sworn was closed and locked. The owl waited patiently as the headmaster brought himself out of his daze and untied the letter which it was carrying.

Dumbledore read, re- read and triple re-read the letter which contained only three short sentences.

_Sending help your way._

_Thought you could need a little._

_He will be arriving at 6:45 on the dot._

There was no address, or anything which could help Albus figure out who sent the letter to him. 'Curious. Very Curious. I wonder how it was who sent me this letter?' He thought to himself.

"Harry, I know that you miss home. And I was wondering if you wanted to go back." Said Lothe soon after Harry had calmed himself.

"But people will recognise me. I don't want to be centre of attention anymore. I like it here. But…"

"… You miss your lady friend." Lothe stood up again, and sighed. "Harry. If you want, I will send an anonymous letter to Dumbledore, saying that someone will be arriving to help them train for the war. I change your appearance and off you go. I understand that in your Fifth year you helped quite a number of students learn D.A.D.A."

"But aren't I still needed here?"

"Harry, you have exceeded all of your lessons the first two months your were here. Even the muggle ones that you have not taken before. There is nothing left for you to learn. But if you wish to stay…"

"… NO! I mean, I'll go back."

_And that is it... another chapter bites the dust._

_Sorry, my French is a little on the rusty side. But I did pretty well even though I haven't spoken it for 5 years. (Well apart from my family that is. I mean, I can say it, but I am not that good with the writing. So many little commas and other symbols! Makes my head hurt.)_

_**(1)**The Queen is coming to see the intruders. They must bow._

_**(2)**Do not worry. Sora will have them bow when she arrives._

_**(3)**How do you even know that these HUMANS even know what we are saying?_

_**(4)**I do know what you are saying, and of course we will bow to your Queen._

_**(5)** She arrives, Beautiful Death._

_**(6)**How did these intruders get into our boundaries? Why did you not kill them on sight? And WHY is there a werewolf among them? _

_**(7)**My dark Mistress, I..._

_**(8)**Don't try to make excuses to me you snivelling worm! _

_**(9)** The girl. She is afraid of me... Bring her to me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note – **I thank you all for your reviews. You do not know how happy that makes me. (Sniff) 29 REVIEWS! YAY/\ /\_

_**Last Time - **_

"_Harry, I know that you miss home. And I was wondering if you wanted to go back." Said Lothe soon after Harry had calmed himself._

"_But people will recognise me. I don't want to be centre of attention anymore. I like it here. But…"_

"… _You miss your lady friend." Lothe stood up again, and sighed. "Harry. If you want, I will send an anonymous letter to Dumbledore, saying that someone will be arriving to help them train for the war. I change your appearance and off you go. I understand that in your Fifth year you helped quite a number of students learn D.A.D.A."_

"_But aren't I still needed here?"_

"_Harry, you have exceeded all of your lessons the first two months your were here. Even the muggle ones that you have not taken before. There is nothing left for you to learn. But if you wish to stay…"_

"… _NO! I mean, I'll go back."_

**And now, for the next chapter of 'DESTINED FOR LIGHT, BORN FOR DARKNESS'.**

Harry remembered the conversation he had with Lothe in the back of his head, like a broken record. _'Harry. I do not know how, but ……. Your friends and family know about you not being human.' _ He looked towards the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and sighed. He pulled his cloak closer to himself, and began the walk through the gates, and onto the school property.

Two days before Harry had gone, he had told Brina and Shain who he really was, considering that he might not see them again. At first they would not believe him, until he got Lothe to get rid of the charm on his scar. The last day he was there, Harry had walked down to breakfast, forgetting that the charm on his scar was not on it again. The dining hall had abruptly stopped as soon as Harry had walked in. Elle had screamed so loudly that day. He still had a bruise on his arm from where she had squeezed him too tightly.

It sure is a windy day today. Thought Harry. Brina had helped Lothe with Harry's make-over. His messy, pitch-black hair was now a golden brown colour. It had natural-looking highlights and when the sun hit it, it looked as though it was delicately spun gold, instead of hair. It was also went down to the base of his neck and was styled to flare out a bit at the sides. He still had his dexterous build, but he his body had been toned by quidditch, so that he had muscle, but not too much too that it looked like a body-builder. He still kept his mum's emerald-green eyes though.

It was still class time, when Harry arrived. Sighing, he made his way to the great hall to await Dumbledore's arrival.

As Harry thought, the great hall was still empty. Food was appearing out onto the tables at different times, so it gave Harry an idea of when people would start to make their way down to the hall for dinner. Harry had always wondered what the headmaster could see from his chair, so he walked right up to the staff table, and sat down. He could see everything from there. Harry placed his feet up on the table, and crossed them over at the ankles, and waited for the school to arrive for their dinner.

Hermione had talked Ginny into coming down to the great hall for dinner that night. She and Ron were trying everything they could to try and cheer Ginny up, but so far, none had made a difference.

Ron and Hermione walked down from the common room, having deposited their books from the last lesson of the day, to get some dinner. Ginny trailed behind, shuffling her feet. "Ginny," began Hermione. "Come on Gin, you can't sulk like this forever. Dumbledore will find Harry, you know that." Hermione stopped walking to let Ginny catch up with her, before going again.

"Granger, it has been four months. Don't you think that if Dumbledore was going to find Potter, he would have done so by now? Lets face it, he's gone." Argued a familiar voice.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't care if you helped us win the war, you will always be a slimy git." Growled Ron.

"I didn't know you cared, Weasley. I am just stating the obvious you know. It's not my fault that the only Gryffindor who understands that Potter is gone for good is his girlfriend. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like some dinner, if you don't mind."

Malfoy pushed open the great hall's doors. Inside, a large crowed of students were staring at a figure who was sitting with their feet on the table, in the headmasters seat.

"Who are…?"

"Why is he…?"

"Where is the…?"

Were some of the questions that were heard in the murmurs of the student body. The great halls doors opened once again, and in strolled Dumbledore. He stared at the person sitting in his seat as he walked up to the staff table. "Are you the person who was sent here?" he asked.

The figure stood from the headmaster's chair. He moved around to the front of the table, and bowed.

"Do you have a name, young man?" questioned the elderly school Headmaster.

"Venombane." Harry quite like the name that Lothe had thought of. It was a lot better than something really pricy like what Shain had wanted to call him.

"Well, Mr Venombane…"

"Just Venombane."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

As if on cue, Remus walked into the great hall. 'Great, just great. Good timing Remus.' Thought Harry. Remus' eyes instantly rested themselves on Harry. He could tell, even from opposite side of the room, that this was going to get ugly, real fast.

Harry had not had contact with lycanthropes for sometime, so his vampiric nature just kicked in. Harry and Remus both growled at each other. Harry jumped down from the staff table's platform, and they both met at halfway, growling. "So, werewolf, have you killed any students lately? Or are you just waiting for the end of the year to kill them?" Harry's voice had grown deeper. It was the tell-tale sign that his vampire-side had taken over.

"I take wolfsbane, vampire, so I retain my higher brain functions. I do not go off and kill anyone. The real question, vampire, is have you drained anyone lately? Everyone knows that if you don't feed every second night you go on a bloodlust." Remus' voice had grown deeper as well.

"Ouch," Harry retorted in a clearly sarcastic tone. "But that threat means nothing to me. I'm a vegetarian."

"HA! Don't make my laugh. A vego-vamp. An oxymoron if I ever heard one."

"Do you even know what oxymoron means? Or have you just repeated a word that you picked up while sniffing someone's butt?" **(A/N: okay. Now THAT was harsh.)**

Remus lunged at Harry, forgetting about his wand. Harry had been expecting this to happen, and as they both fell to the floor, Harry rolled the way down so as not to have his back complaining in the morning. If he lived till then, that was. Both of them were rolling around on the ground, throwing punches at each other. Harry wanted to use his elements, but he needed them to be kept a secret.

Remus' hands morphed into sharp claws. People could see the bones breaking and re-niting themselves. He slashed his clawed hands at Harry's face. He blocked most of them, but one cut his right cheek. It didn't hurt as soon as the claws had cut him, so it was a deep wound. Probably a nerve or two had been cut. Harry could feel the trickle of his own blood down his cheek. Only when he had realised that he had been cut, did the wound hurt. 'Why is it that you don't feel hurt until you have acknowledged the wound?' Harry thought to himself.

Harry stood up and caught Remus in an upper-cut punch, but copped a swiping, low-kick in the back of the knee, sending him to the floor again. As quick as lightning, Remus' claws stabbed into Harry's back. **(A/N: gives a whole new meaning to 'back stabber.') **

Harry's breath caught in his throat. His breath came in sharp, painful gasps. His mouth was open in a silent scream. He felt Remus' claws glide out of his body suddenly. Harry closed his eyes in pain as they withdrew. He heard Dumbledore's voice, but it was distant. Something about Remus being ashamed of himself. Harry heard Remus saying something about he had never done that before, and that he was so very sorry. As Remus spoke, Harry heard his voice becoming more and more distant with each word. Harry felt himself fall to the ground, but it didn't hurt. Nothing did.

**So very sorry to leave you like this… no wait. I'm not. MUHAHAHAHA! Anyway.. hope this will tide you over till the next time I post.**

**Evan Eht Nioj! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last Time:**_

_Harry's breath caught in his throat. His breath came in sharp, painful gasps. His mouth was open in a silent scream. He felt Remus' claws glide out of his body suddenly. Harry closed his eyes in pain as they withdrew. He heard Dumbledore's voice, but it was distant. Something about Remus being ashamed of himself. Harry heard Remus saying something about he had never done that before, and that he was so very sorry. As Remus spoke, Harry heard his voice becoming more and more distant with each word. Harry felt himself fall to the ground, but it didn't hurt. Nothing did._

Harry felt himself floating. Floating in nothing, and everything. His back was pins and needles. He could faintly hear people around him, but it was so peaceful there. Something was placed on his forehead. It was cold and felt damp. A sliver of light passed over his eyes before going dark again. All of a sudden, his back exploded with pain. His already closed eyes squeezed shut, and Harry hissed in pain. He slowly opened his eyes. It was totally dark where he lay. He waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust.

He sat up, ignoring his backs angry protests. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed, and was standing. The bed he recently laid upon was shielded by heavy duty sun reflecting curtains. Someone must have been doing their homework about vampires needing darkness to heal quickly.

He opened the curtains. Remus was staring at him from his seated place on one of the beds.

"I see you're conscious." Stated Remus coldly.

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed next to Remus. They both stared at each other. Finally, Harry looked down at his knuckles in his lap. Three of them were bloody when Remus had moved just before Harry had punched him, so he punched the marbled floor. They hadn't healed because his body healed the life threatening injuries, and then worked its way down to the lesser of them. If they weren't too serious and they had scabbed over, then his body would not heal it in that supernatural way. Large injuries resulted in muscle cramps because of the trauma of the muscles re building themselves in a very short period of time. "Look… this isn't going to work if we keep trying to kill each other, Remus."

"How do you know my name?"

"We'll have to hold our primal urges till after the war." Said Harry, completely ignoring Remus' question.

"I'll agree, but….. How do you know my name?" Remus asked again. This time it was more forceful.

Harry, realizing what he had just said, clamped his hand over his mouth in shock. 'Oh shit,' he thought. 'Barely even here and I get into a fight with Remus, and then blow my cover.' "You promise to whatever god you believe in that you won't tell a soul," Harry sighed. "And I'll tell you."

"Okay." Remus said cautiously.

"I'm not sure I should be telling you this. Is Sirius here? He should probably know as well."

"No, it's just me. Now hurry up and tell me, vamp..."

"… Harry. Not vampire."

Remus' muscles went slack, his jaw dropped, and his eyes instantly grew to the size of large saucers. 'Harry? Is that really Harry? I attacked Harry?' thoughts were flying threw Remus' head, but those three questions were the loudest. "Harry?" Remus' voice failed him a couple of times before he made it.

Harry looked at the floor, and nodded. He had expected Remus to yell at him for not telling him. To accuse him that he wasn't really Harry. But what Harry didn't expect was Remus to give him a huge hug, and Harry certainly didn't expect Remus to break down like he did. Remus never cried. It was like some sort of law that Remus didn't cry, it was just so out of character to see it. Just like it would be for Remus to yell a lot, or for Sirius to be level headed. It just didn't happen. Harry nervously patted Remus on the back as he sobbed. Harry had never been too good with others emotions, coming from such a 'loving family' like the Dursleys.

Anger and resentment bubbled up inside of Harry. He had a sudden urge to snap the werewolf's neck, but Harry fought it, and it subsided, though reluctantly. "We're going to have to work on not killing each other." Harry gasped as Remus sobbed all over him.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Remus released Harry from his hug, and wiped his eyes. "I was so worried about you. Where have you been? What happened to you?"

Harry looked at his feet. "Remus, with the war and everything, it would be best if you didn't know. But I promise you that nothing bad happened to me while I was gone. Except when they took me of course." Harry's head shot up instantly. "Dumbledore's coming."

"How do you know?"

"Hearing. It would be best if we acted if we still hated each other. I'm going back to sleep. Just tell Dumbledore that I haven't woken up yet."

Remus nodded, and watched Harry disappear behind the curtains. A few seconds later, the doors to the hospital wing opened, and just as Harry had said, Dumbledore walked in. "I see you're patched up. Who is our young friend? Has he woken yet?"

"Why should I care? And no, he hasn't woken up yet." Said Remus in a whining tone that was so very out of place. "Why didn't you tell me about him coming? You could have told me, warned me… ANYTHING! I almost killed him, Albus."

"You were quite civil to the other vampires in the forest, when we went to try and get Harry back. Tell me Remus, what changed your nice attitude towards 50 vampires, to something that could rival Sirius, and Severus' arguing towards one vampire. I thought you could control yourself. Besides… until the two of you went at each other, I had no idea that he was a vampire."

Remus sighed. He wanted to talk to Harry more, but at the same time, he wanted to be alone to ponder his thoughts and to let the knowledge of Harry coming back sink in. but first, he had to get rid of Albus, either way. "I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I didn't turn violent until he made that crack about me." Remus looked at the floor for an added touch.

"Very well, Remus. When you feel like talking, I will listen. Now, I suggest that you leave the hospital wing before young mister Venombane awakens. Merlin knows what will happen if no one is around to stop you two from fighting again."

Harry heard all of the conversation, while trying to get comfortable in the bed. Remus could be a most wonderful liar sometimes. It made Harry wonder how many times he lied when he was at Hogwarts to save his friends from detention, or even expulsion. Or how many times he could con Sirius into staying away from Snape.

Harry found a comfortable spot, and closed his eyes. Sleep crept over him as he wondered how he should act when he 'regained consciousnesses.

_I am so sorry, guys……… I had immense writer's block. I hope that this will tide you over for a little while. And if not… then check out the stories in my favorites. Or maybe my other ones. (well, actually, one other story, and one collection of poems.)_

_Any way… Evan Eht Nioj!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Priscilla Ryu – **the thing is that Harry had been away from Remus for a few months, and so his vampiric instincts got developed to the fact that Werewolves were bad. (Because as we all know…… lycanthropes and vampires are mortal enemies) and so when Harry went back, Remus' beast distinguished that Harry was a vampire – bad. And Harry distinguished that Remus was a lycanthrope – bad. Hence the fighting. I really hope that I cleared that up for you, if not I shall try again._

_**Ma Petite – **Oh…Oh yeah? Well… well… who asked you? Hehehe… and not to sound mean or anything, but this is called "F.A.N.F.I.T.I.O.N. N.E.T" meaning that authors can express what "THEY" think. Not necessarily what "YOU" think._

**And I thank you all for reviewing me! Strip-tease Nathaniel's for everyone! (Actually….. HE'S MINE!)**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own any of these characters. I am not J.K Rowling…. Or am I? Nah… I'm not. And besides, if I was, everyone would wish that I wasn't.

And thank you to the following - Ma Petit, Never Odd or Even, Catwytch, Priscilla Ryu, ApocSM, Maryna, Young Wiccan, Lynn, Surfer Tsunamiya, Beloved Rose, Sierra Armunn, Taeniaea, Lady Angelique Of Mystiqu for your reviews for Chapter 6. not to mention all of the rest who reviewed on the previous chapters. i am too lazy to sit down and type them all out, so THANK YOU TO YOU ALL!

_**Last time - **_

_Harry heard all of the conversation, while trying to get comfortable in the bed. Remus could be a most wonderful liar sometimes. It made Harry wonder how many times he lied when he was at Hogwarts to save his friends from detention, or even expulsion. Or how many times he could con Sirius into staying away from Snape. _

_Harry found a comfortable spot, and closed his eyes. Sleep crept over him as he wondered how he should act when he 'regained consciousnesses'. _

The first things Harry heard was madam Pomfrey yelling at someone to either get out or shut up. Harry could not tell which one. He opened an eye and found that the curtains had been removed from around his bed.

"I will not have you in here, terrorizing my patients, Mr Lupin! Now leave immediately or I shall be forced to use more extreme measures!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Harry almost laughed at their antics, but remembered that he and Remus were supposed to be sworn enemies. "Well, now. If you two are finished with your lovers' spat, I would very much like to leave this place before my nose becomes riddled with the smell of disinfectant." That was a good one. Harry thought to himself. Shain would be proud.

"Good, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey rushed over to his side and trusted a goblet of something into his arms. "I want you to drink every last drop."

Harry brought the goblet to his lips and was about to drink the liquid, when a smell wafted to his nose. Human blood. The shock of the smell made him fling the goblet full of the red liquid of life away from him and onto the floor.

"NOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" yelled madam Pomfrey.

"Madam, I cannot, nay, **WILL** not, drink this vile concoction. I am a vegetarian. And I refuse to drink human blood."

"Vegetarian?"

"Yes. No human blood. Animals. You know… pigs? Cows? Rodents? That sort of thing. If I were to drink human blood, I would go on a bloodlust because I have never had it, and my body seems to think that animal blood is human. Besides, I do not need it."

Harry pulled off the covers and got out of the bed. "Now, if you would excuse me, I must speak with headmaster Dumbledore."

"Oh no you won't. You are to get back into this bed right now and rest, Sir." Madam Pomfrey grabbed hold of Harry's arm.

"Madam, will you please LET GO of my arm!"

Madam Pomfrey just looked at him with a stare as if to say 'make me'. She could really be a pain in the ass when she wanted to. Harry was wondering whether Sirius or Poppy was the more stubborn one at the moment. "Madam. I am asking you this out of courtesy. PLEASE let go of my arm. I shall not ask you again."

"And I say 'GET BACK INTO BED!'"

Harry sighed and began to walk towards to door once more, with a protesting Madam Pomfrey being dragged behind him. Out into the hall, students stopped and stared at the spectacle the two were making. It was not every day that someone was going against madam Pompfrey's wishes.

It was lunch time, and there were a lot of students staring at the display. Harry couldn't have cared less about the other students staring at him, until one person caught his eye. It was Ginny. The only girl and youngest of the Weasley clan, Ginny Weasley. He could see the pain in her eyes, and it made him stop in his tracks. He wondered what was the cause of her pain and sadness, but then the answer hit him. He had caused it when he was taken to the other realm.

He had not noticed Dumbledore enter the hallway, nor had he noticed that poppy was trying to pull him back to the hospital wing. His entire attention was transfixed onto Ginny, until He heard Dumbledore starting to speak with poppy.

"Poppy, what seems to be the problem?"

Madam Pomfrey huffed angrily at the headmaster, for he knew exactly what the problem was. 'The problem, headmaster, Is that this brat will not do as he is told!' she thought. "Headmaster, the problem is that one of my patients is out of bed. My patients are not to be out of bed."

"Exactly. Therefore, I am not one of your patients, seeing as how I am not in one of the beds in which you have in your domain," Harry rolled his eyes and continued; ignoring poppy's look which resembled a cats' butt. "Headmaster, I find it imperative that you and I should talk."

Dumbledore's office had not changed in the slightest since Harry had been last there. Fawkes stared at him in curiosity, and Harry stared back. Fawkes was ending his life once more, as a quarter of his beautiful plumage was strewn across the floor around his perch. Harry felt sorry for the beautiful bird, having to live multiple lives in its existence, being forever on earth, never actually dieing for good. "So, Mr Venombane, what is it that you wished to speak with me? Lemon Drop? They are a favorite of mine."

Harry almost burst out laughing. Dumbledore was still the same. "Headmaster, please. First off, I wish to express my deepest apologies for my behavior when I had first arrived. I trust that you will send on the message, as I do not wish a repeat. Secondly, I wish to speak with you about your plans for protecting the school and its occupants when the battle reaches it. We have sources that suggest that the school will be targeted first off, going up the food chain as the case suggests."

"To be honest with you, we had no idea that the battle will fall on Hogwarts grounds, and so we are not prepared."

"That is why I am here. I suggest that another class is to set up so that I may be able to teach your students the necessary things to survive during the battle."

"Do you see the extra class they've got us doing, Mione? Mione?"

Hermione was looking intensively at the staff table. "What is it?" asked Ron.

"If we are going to have a new class, shouldn't we have a new teacher sitting at the staff table?"

Ron just shrugged, and went back to eating. "Guess we'll just have to wait till the class to find out who the teacher is."

"But what if it is that vampire that arrived a few days ago? We could be in real danger if he tries to kill us. The class will be about fighting, and he could seriously hurt us. Didn't you see the crack he made in the **marble** floor?"

"Hermione," Ron sighed. "Think about it. If the vamp. was a danger to us, then Dumbledore would not allow him to teach us on his own."

Hermione stared at Ron, shock etched on her face. Hurriedly, she placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "What was that for?" Ron asked, while looking at Hermione strangely.

"Just wondering if you were sick or not. That is one of the few times that I have heard you say something smart." Ron glared at Hermione, who smiled sweetly in return.

Hermione stood up from the table. "Come on, Ron, we have D.A.D.A first up, then we can test out your theory about the new teacher after lunch."

The class was a mix between Gryffindors and Slytherins. The group was huddled outside near the edge of the forbidden forest. Small conversations could be heard as some looked around every so often, trying to catch a glimpse of their teacher walking towards them. The loudest of the conversations could be heard just after a strong gust of wind picked up.

"This is bloody ridiculous! I am not standing out in the cold, with Gryffindors no less, waiting for a teacher, who probably isn't going to teach us anything!"

As if by magic, the wind suddenly stopped. Something moved behind the bushes at the edge of the forest. Heads whipped around from every direction to stare at the bush. As fast as lightning, a figure rushed out of the bush, brandishing a huge sword. The figure ran up to a random student and swiped the sword at the level of their neck. The student screamed. "Now, be honest. Who even thought to grab their wands? And who just thought to run like a little child?"

Everyone opened their eyes slowly, to see the figure holding their sword not even an inch away from the student's neck. The figure relaxed his pose, and let the sword drop to his side, keeping it clear from the student who turned out to be Hermione.

"Sit. What I just did was not difficult to dodge, defend, or retaliate from. If I had been really trying to kill you, you would be dead. Over the next however long we may have, I will try to teach you things that can and will save your butts from the afterlife sooner than expected. Now, I do not care if you think that I am mean and/or tough on you. Deal with it. I stress that I will NOT tolerate stupidity in my class, and that anyone who thinks that they do not need this training, step forward. Because if you do not try to learn, I will not try to teach you, nor will I endeavor to save your sorry arses when it is under fire."

"Now, today, you will be getting into training with a sword, as you will not always have your wand to help you along the way."

Harry was cut short by a loud laugh. "Stand up." Harry pointed to the person who disturbed the class. Draco Malfoy. "Care to explain as to what you think is so funny?"

Holding the superior smirk on his face, Draco scoffed again. "Pouncing out of bushes, brandishing a sword, and making death threats at us. That and the fact that I am the best swordsmen here of course. You cannot teach me anything new."

Harry sighed. Of course, it would be Malfoy who would be stupid enough to back-chat him. Harry smirked to himself. This was going to be good. "Mr, Malfoy, I am over three hundred years old. I have had more time to train and learn new things then you have had life times. I think that I can teach you something new. Now, get into pairs, and let's see what you already know."

The class got up off of the floor and got into pairs silently, each thinking the same thing. 'Slave driver'. By the end of the lesson, the students all headed up to the castle, muscles sore, and pleased that it was their last lesson for the day. Only Ron and Hermione stayed back, due to the fact that Hermione was being made sure that she was alright before she went back to the castle.

"Your Matron is already not pleased with me, and I do not care to be hunted down for putting one of the student body in her care already."

And now I shall leave it here….. insert evil laugh here

What would happen if I just left this here for a year or so? runs from the fans who are armed with pitchforks and other implements of doom


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers… cowers in fear of the implements of doom, especially the flame-throwers Soz that it took as long as it has to update this. I was actually on vacation in New Caledonia for a few weeks. Not my fault that there was no internet connection there. Had to write down everything on paper in my spare time, which was hardly any.**

January melted into February, and still, there was not a sign of Harry Potter that the order of the phoenix could see.

The sixth year class with Venombane proved to be the hardest for the vampire, as he could not keep his eyes off of the red head.

Valentines Day proved to only upset Ginny even further than anyone could imagine. Where as everyone else was paired off, with each other, Ginny felt more and more alone as the day continued. By the time that dinner arrived, Ginny could barely keep her tears at bay. As dessert began to arrive, an owl swooped down from the ceiling, dropping a card and a single blood red rose in front of Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_A beautiful red rose for a beautiful red-head._

_Cheer up, it's Valentine's Day._

_G.B._

'G.B? Who could that be?' she wondered as she pocketed the letter.

Ignoring the stares that she was receiving from a large percentage of the school, she checked her watch, and decided to head off to the detention she got from Venombane that day. How was she supposed to know that the star-knives were not supposed to be used that lesson?

She sighed as she saw him standing in the main corridor. Steeling herself for whatever he was going to make her do for her detention, she walked over to him.

"You'll be cleaning some weapons outside, with me tonight. You might want to get a jacket. It is cold outside." With those few words, he turned around and walked out onto the grounds, leaving Ginny to race up to get a jacket. All the way up and down, she wondered what was different with Venombane right now, as his voice held off any sneer that it did when he was talking during class.

Sitting on the grass, polishing swords at night with a vampire, surprisingly, was quite a pleasant experience for Ginny. There was this odd, sort of comfortable silence between the two of them.

"Is Venombane your real name?" asked Ginny. It was meant to be a thought.

Venombane raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, making Ginny avert her gaze, and blush at her outburst.

"Sorry." Mumbled Ginny.

What Venombane did next startled Ginny more than anything else could have. He gave a small chuckle, and when she looked at him, she could see the faint outlines of a smile on his face. "No. though, it does have a nice ring to it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, you just seem familiar for some reason... That's all."

"Miss Weasley, do you know why I gave you this detention tonight?"

"Because I played around with a weapon we weren't supposed to touch?"

"Well, there is that as well. It is because you keep staring off into space all the time. And by the looks of it, you're doing it in every class."

"I guess so." Ginny had stopped cleaning the samurai sword, and was absent-mindedly fiddling with a random blade of grass near her.

"Why do you keep spacing out like you do? It can't be very healthy."

Ginny looked at him then, with shock, anger and distrust in her eyes. "Why should I tell you?"

Venombane sighed. "I guess you do not have to. But tell someone about it. It will do you no good to bottle up things." He turned and began to polish one of the three huge machetes. Harry knew that Gin was even more stubborn than him sometimes, and it probably would take a lot to get her to open up at all. Especially with a complete stranger.

When Harry had regained consciousness, Fudge had tried to get into the lime-light and be a good minister, by arranging that he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione saw a counselor twice a week. Combined, it took seven or eight of them to go nuts before fudge would leave them alone. Harry smiled inwardly at that. Her grand total was two; one quite the profession, the other went mad from her icy stare or something like that.

All of a sudden, Ginny muttered two words that were hardly audible. "It's Harry."

Even though he suspected that was the problem, Harry could not help but feel shocked at the reason.

"What?"

"Harry. That's why I've been spacing out all the time lately. He's gone missing, and no one can find him, and I'm really worried about him." As Harry looked at her, he could see that her eyes had unshed tears in them, just waiting to be unleashed.

"We all worry about the ones we love, when they are gone. Your Harry, he'll be fine. Just you wait and see. Chances are you're getting yourself worked up while he's perfectly fine."

Ginny smiled slightly, and tilted her head upwards. "Maybe." she looked at Harry then. "You haven't told me your real name, you know."

"You never asked. And what makes you think that I will tell you, even if you do ask me?"

"I told you something, it is only fair that you tell me something in return." She smirked.

"Oh really?"

Ginny's smirk only grew larger and more sinister looking. 'Oh dear go! What the hell have I just unleashed upon the world?' thought Harry as he saw that look in Ginny's eye.

"My name used to be Gregory Blake."

"Why did you change it?"

Harry gave a small chuckle. "I changed it because when my family found out about my vampirism, they kicked me out, and got together a mob, to rid their village of 'evil'. I changed my name to Venombane, because I wanted to forget. I knew that I could not go back to my village."

"Oh…. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. It was rude of me."

"Don't worry about it. I haven't told anyone about it, and it felt better to tell someone."

They both lapsed into silence. Ginny felt awful about pressuring the vampire to tell her his name. She could tell that it brought up really painful memories, and was slightly shocked to find that he didn't reprimand her for not using proper etiquette around a professor. "That was so long ago, right? Maybe you could go back to your village, or the town that is on the land, you know, for a sort of reunion, of sorts."

Harry smiled at Ginny. He knew that she loved him, as he loved her, but Harry could not allow her to throw her life away. At that moment, Harry vowed to help Ginny forget about him. He didn't want Ginny to be miserable, and she would be if she saw all of her family die because Harry wanted Ginny to be with him.

"It is getting late. You'd better get to your dorm room."

Ginny stood up, and walked off to the main door of the castle, feeling much better than she had since Harry had gone missing. Though something still bothered her. Venombane's normal attitude was very much like that of Professor Snape's, while talking to him one on one; he was a totally different person.

Something about Venombane's name was so familiar to her, but Ginny could not put her finger on it. Sighing, she put her hands in her pockets, and felt a piece of paper. Taking it out, and unfolding it, she saw that it was the letter that she had received earlier, at dinner. Ginny kept reading it and re-reading the letter all the way up to the portrait, knowing, just knowing, that something was strange about the letter, and it connected Venombane, somehow to it.

Hermione was still up reading, when Ginny walked in. thinking that she would know who the mysterious person was, she asked Hermione about the initials.

"I'm not sure who it could be, Ginny. To my knowledge, there is no one by the initials, G.B. My guess is that it would be a nickname."

"Who would have G.B as a nickname?"

**This chapter brought to you by – SAND! It's everywhere………….. Get used to it.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. You people like, have no life. I mean, I update at like 11pm in Australia, and then at 10.30am the next day, I have 8 new reviews. Do you guys like just wait around fan fiction. Net, just waiting for people to update or something? Cause god… that was some scary shit that happened. Also, sorry for the wait again. I had moved to Sydney, and forgot to save my stuff onto my USB drive, so I had to wait till my computer was set up, then for the internet connection to be put up as well._

_I hope that the wait was worth it though._

_**A-Man:** I am trying my hardest to update A.S.A.P. and I know that normally, Harry would kick Remus' cute….. Little…… tight…… begins to drool uncontrollably but my excuse is that I don't want my little Remy to get hurt, and that because of his lycanthropy, Remus has all of this strength, but normally doesn't use it, so like if something bad happens, all of the adrenaline that rushes in, sort of triggers all of that supernatural strength and stuff. _

_What sort of stuff did I leave out? I always do that! If you could just e-mail all the things that I haven't explained properly to me, I'll get right on it. Thanks! _

_**ZergMaster:** really? Me too! We are like, meant to be together or something. That is just plain creepy! STALKER!_

_**Hermionebabe06: **thank you so much love! Kiss kiss!_

_**Twisteddagger: **oh I know! It is just like so obvious! What an idiot the writer is to…… wait….. realises that she is the writer oops embarrassed smile _

_**Panchan1: **really sorry about that. It always happens, even though I do separate the sections. I'll try harder to get them separated for you. _

_Small simple safe price_

_Rise the wake_

_And carry me with all of my regrets_

_This is not a small cut _

_That scabs and dries and flakes and heals_

_And I'm not afraid to die_

_I'm not afraid to bleed _

_And fuck_

_And fight_

_I want the pain of payment_

_What's left is a section of pigmy size cuts_

_Much like the slew_

_Of a thousand unwanted fucks_

_Would you be my little cut?_

_Would you be my thousand fucks?_

_And leave mark burning space _

_For the guilt to be liquid_

_To fill and spill_

_Over and under my thoughts_

_My sad sorry cry out the cutter_

_I'm cutting_

_Trying to picture your black broken heart_

_Love is not like anything._

_Especially a fucking knife_

('I'm a Fake' – The Used)

More time past, and more news that the war was drawing ever nearer to the school was heard. Harry received daily messages from Lothe, outlining where the vampires were at the moment according to Lothe's sources. To tell the truth, Harry was a bit apprehensive to say the least about fighting on the grounds of Hogwarts. It brought back memories of the last war that was fought on her grounds. The battle between him and Voldemort.

Harry was sitting outside on the roof of Gryffindor Tower, and a noise brought him out of his musings. Ginny and some of her friends were laughing by the lake. Harry gave a small sigh, and smiled slightly, remembering the test that he had set for the combined 6th and 7th years, last month in the forbidden forest.

**.F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.**

Huddled in their cloaks, various groups of both 6year and 7year Gryffindor's and Slytherins, waited for their 'teacher.' They were all nervous, as Venombane had decided that a little 'field exercise' was in order, to give him an idea on how quick the classes were learning. They were nervous, as the test was to be at night. The 4th and 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, had already been tested, as had the 6th and 7th Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They were also under strict instructions that they not tell any other people about the test, as it would be considered cheating, and the people involved would be severely punished.

"Now," Venombane stepped out of the shadows, wearing black jeans, black shirt and a long trench coat. "Small groups of mixed Slytherins and Gryffindors of BOTH years will head into the forest, one at a time. You will follow the path set out for you in yellow stones." Hermione almost laughed, as it reminded her of the yellow-brick road. "Anything that comes out at you along the way will harm you, but only stunners will be necessary. You will gain points for the number of stunned things in there, and your team work abilities. I will put you into your groups and elect a leader. NO ONE IS TO BE LEFT BEHIND. If someone is, your group will fail, and will get to spend their weekends from then on, with me, training all day."

If being in a group of Slytherins wasn't bas enough for Hermione, Ron and Ginny, being in a group with Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson was terrible. Add in 1 other 6th year Slytherin, and the three Gryffindors were in hell. Hermione was elected the leader, much to the Slytherin's dissatisfaction. It turned out, that their group was to be one of the last to go into the forbidden forest, and so, they were one of the last to be able to go back up to the castle, for a shower.

When it was their turn, Hermione took the lead, carrying a lantern to light the way through the dark forest. Bickering, Draco and Ron brought up the rear. Ginny and Blaise tried to make some small talk with Hermione and Pansy, figuring that it would do no good to fight, and fail. Neither of the four had any intention to spend their weekends training.

"How do you guys think that 'Slave-Driver' saw Padma and Parvati passing notes in class, on Tuesday?" Blaise asked.

"He saw the Patil twins passing notes? They're like the masters of it. Even Snape has a hard time trying to catch them at it."

Hermione looked back to answer, and saw the 6th year trailing behind. "Hey, you. Keep up, okay? Don't want anyone to get lost in here."

The little 6th year's eyes grew wide, and he hurried up beside Hermione, as close as he dared to go near a 'Gryffindor'. "I hate the dark."

"So do I. I'm Hermione Granger."

"George Bauman."

Ginny's and Hermione's eyes went slightly wide at the mention of George Bauman. Hermione glanced at Ginny, who mouthed 'G.B', to her. Hermione nodded in understanding of the possibility.

A shadow moved ever so slightly in the corner of Pansy's eye. She stopped walking, to try and take a better look, only to bump into Draco and Ron's incessant badgering. They were loud enough now, for any and all of the beasts to hear them. Pansy, inevitably, lost her temper. "Will you two stop it, already! We have been in here for 10 minutes, and have not encountered a single thing! Don't you find it odd? It's creepy enough without you two yelling, and giving us all away! Shut the fk up!" Whispered a furious Pansy.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, when something black and furry leapt out of the bushes and rammed her to the ground, extinguishing the light. She covered her head with her hands, and it bit into the exposed flesh of her arms. She screamed in pain, and a jet of red light shot towards her, and hit the beast in the ribs. It yelped in pain, and limped off.

"Lumos. Yeesh, Granger, I thought you would do better then that. (sigh) come on, let's heal that. Weaslette, find that lamp, and re-light it. Pansy, come here and give me some more light."

Blushing, Hermione cautiously held out her arm to the light. 'How embarrassing. Being saved by Malfoy. Again.' Malfoy had deflected a Crucio away from Hermione, back to the sender, Avery, during the war. Hermione had been too busy shooting stunners to death eaters to have noticed what was going on behind her, until it was too late, and the Crucio had been fired. Draco had shot a shield around Hermione, and the curse had rebounded back to Avery. Malfoy had, surprisingly, kept it quiet.

"Well, it's not too bad, though you have to see Pompfrey as soon as we get out of here. Trust Granger to incapacitate herself." Draco had sided to the light, though he would never give up his beliefs about 'Gryffindorks'. "This is twice." Was said in a much smaller voice, for only Hermione to hear. As she looked up, she caught the remnants of a smile, as Malfoy stood up. "Well, hurry up, Granger. I want to be here for as little a time a possible, understand?"

Sighing, Hermione stood up, and took the lantern from Ginny. As she passed him, Hermione grabbed Ron's collar, and pulled him, "hey!" so that he was at the front of the group. Catching on to Hermione's lead, Blaise subtly pulled Draco back, so that he and Blaise were at the back of the group, so there would be no more fights between Ron and Draco.

As they all walked, they kept hearing rustling noises around them, like something was watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Everyone kept a look out, and most importantly, everyone kept quiet. The sound of a twig breaking just ahead to the right of them sent every body jumping three feet into the air. A stunner went off into the darkness. "He he… Sorry."

"Ron!"

"What!"

Pansy just walked passed Ron, shaking her head and sighing. "What?" Ron asked again.

"Never mind, Ron."

Ron shrugged, and walked on, never realising the pair of eyes watching him, and the others, nor the clawed hand that just missed grabbing his ankle.

A soft growl was the only warning it gave, before it pounced Ginny, who had stopped to tie up her shoe lace. It leapt off of her, and roared. Only waiting to see if Ginny was moving, it attacked her again, while others pounced around Hermione, Ron, Pansy, George, Blaise, and Draco. As it pounced again, Ginny whipped her wand out, and stunned it. It fell to the ground with a dull thud. She fired a bat bogey hex at another one, distracting the others, so that the students could render them unconscious.

Panting, they surveyed around, to make sure that the eight they had stunned were the only ones out there. But they had failed to check the branches of the trees, and a wave of zombies fell from them. Draco and Blaise, getting tired of stunning them, switched to cutting hexes, and such. Ron was about to yell at them, but saw that the zombies just kept coming, as they were dead and did not feel any pain.

A leg locker curse was fired, and the zombie it hit, fell to the ground. It still tried to advance on them, but was having a hard time, only using its hands to pull it forward. "Quick! Leg-locker curses, and full body binds will stop them!" yelled George, just before he fired a full body bind at a zombie bent on getting Draco, who was too busy getting the ones above them.

The zombies just kept coming for them. "RUN!" And run they did. Shooting stunners at the ones in their way, they ran along the yellow path. They turned a corner, and could see the end of the course. "SHIT!" and a thud was heard, and Pansy saw Ron's hand disappearing behind a large bush. "Weasley! Granger, Stop! One of them's got Weasley!" a jet of blue light shot through the bush, and a zombie screamed as a burst of light exploded. Ron ran back out of the bush, but had some trouble seeing where everything was. "Bloody hell. The light." He mumbled, as he caught up with the rest, and they began to run, again.

Barely 200 feet from the end, had they realised that they had to get past a wall of 'Devil's Snare'. "On three, 'Lumos'. 'Devil's Snare' hates sunlight!"

"One." 150 feet.

"Two."100 feet.

"Three."75 feet.

A chorus of "Lumos!" at 45 feet had the 'Devil's Snare' shriek and wilt away from the path, allowing everyone to rush through, safely, and only Ron had a complaint, as he had lost his shoe, and the plant had taken it in the confusion.

Collapsing where they were, George and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and a smile to everyone else, who were hot, dirty, sweaty, tired and shoeless, who laughed and fell into a heap on the floor with them.

"Well… That was fun." SLAP! "Oi! What I say!"

"Ron!"

A soft, masculine laugh brought their attention to Venombane, who held out a rusty-red trainer with dirty-white shoelaces. "My shoe!"

"Yes, Mr Weasley, your shoe. Well done, everyone. You may go back to the castle, for your shower now, or you may wait, till the other 2 groups arrive, and we will all head up together."

**.E.N.D. .F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.**

Harry grinned at that memory. His Ginny was a hell of a duellist, and the group had gotten one of the highest scores, for their ability to put differences of houses aside to work together.

The letter arrived in Harry's lap in a burst of flames, signalling to him that it was from either Brina or Shain. Harry unfolded the letter, and read, his eyes going wide as the read the letter. 'Oh no. not now, oh god, please not now.' Harry stood up, and ran inside, through the window, down the stairs, in and through corridor, down more stairs and corridors, until he reached the gargoyle. Harry said the password as he approached, so that the gargoyle opened up and Harry would not have to stop running.

Harry banged the door open, and paid no attention to minister fudge, siting in the chair, obviously talking to Dumbledore before the interruption.

"Headmaster. I have received word. They will be here by midday tomorrow. Reinforcements will be arriving tonight, and setting up camp where needed."

**This chapter brought to you by the society for healthy colons….. YAY COLONS!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next chapter!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'This is bad. This is very bad. This is very very bad.' Harry kept repeating the sentence over in his head, turning it into a mantra. He was standing outside of the doors of Hogwarts, awaiting the 'back-up; that Lothe had promised him. Harry wasn't pacing, though he was very close to doing so. Self-control at its best. Though he would never admit it out loud, Harry was so anxious, that he would even accept the help of the kids back at the institute.

Breaking his thoughts of doom, a portal door opened a few feet in front of him, and, as luck would have it, his prayers were answered. Thirty to forty kids ranging from 13 to 19 stepped out, obviously from the institute. Harry suppressed a groan, and composed himself. This was going to be bad.

The noise from the kids was deafening, and drew the attention of Ginny, who was heading to dinner. She hid behind one of the nicely trimmed bushes. She heard someone right near her sigh. Looking sharply towards the sound, she saw Venombane. Ginny watched him walk in front of the group of strange people and forcefully call out one word, which had everyone abruptly stop all conversations. "Quiet." Looking around, and seeing no one talking Venombane continued. "Thank you. Now, if you would follow me, I shall show you to the area in which you will set up camp. You will not leave that area." And with that, Venombane walked off towards the lake. Ginny saw some glance at others, but eventually, the group of 30-40 people followed him to the lake. As they passed her, Ginny thought that she heard a couple of the kids whisper 'old grouch'. 'Yeah.'. She had to suppress her laughter. Ginny waited until everyone had gone past her, for Ginny to stand up. As she watched the retreating backs of the kids, Ginny didn't notice another portal open behind her, depositing two other people. Seeing the unaware Ginny, the two people decided to have some fun with her. Smirking to each other, they crept up to Ginny, who was still watching the other kids set up camp near the lake.

Ginny felt hands creep on her shoulders, and spun around, shrieking and jumping as she did so. Hearing a boy and a girl laugh, she immediately thought that it was Ron and Hermione. "Very funny, guys. I hope you're ha…" Ginny's words died in her mouth, as she saw that it wasn't Ron and Hermione. "You're not Ron and Hermione, are you?"

The girl's eyes were grey, so much so, that it looked something alike to smoke. She had thick, straight, chestnut hair. "No, we're not this 'Ron and Hermione.' sorry for the scare. Couldn't resist." She said while laughing.

"You know where everyone else is? We came kind of late." Said the boy with the narrow yellow eyes and fine, straight, blue hair that had been styled like a porcupine.

"Err, yeah. I'm Ginny." Ginny stuck out her hand, and the boy shook it.

"Shane. This is Brina."

"Hey. They said something about setting up near the lake, over there." Ginny pointed to the mass of half-put up tents that surrounded a fresh fire, which had been made to keep them warm, as well as help with light, as it was getting dark. "Why are you guys here, anyway?"

"Don't you know? He never told you?"

"Who never told us what?"

"The war… you know the one. With the vamps and the mages, and the elementals, and the humans and stuff?"

"What about it?"

"It's coming here, tomorrow. Didn't you know?"

Ginny shook her head. Brina sighed. "You should talk to Venombane then. He'll tell you what you need to know. Come on." As Shane began to walk, Brina grabbed hold of him.

"If you would excuse us for a moment, Ginny." Brina dragged Shane a few metres away from Ginny, and began to whisper to him, though Shane knew he was in trouble. "What do you think you're doing? If Harry didn't tell her or the rest of the school, then he must have a very good reason. And you telling her all about it could fk up his plan. And don't you dare say it might not matter. Harry is the only one out of us here with battle experience, and we WILL follow his lead. Got it!"

Shane was too shocked that she had swore, to argue, and just stood there, nodding his head, wide eyed. "Good. Now, we will have to take her to him, so he can fix your mistake, now." Brina sighed.

**.D.R.A.C.O. .D.O.R.M.E.I.N.S. .N.U.N.Q.U.A.M. .T.I.T.I.L.A.N.D.U.S.**

After setting up his tent, and helping with others, all Harry wanted to do was to eat, and sleep. But no such luck, as his tent flap was pushed aside, just as he was going over some things at the desk he had conjured out of a leaf. So, transfiguration WAS useful. Harry didn't have to look up to know who it was. Brina and Shane argued too much. And the sound of the footsteps told him that someone else was there, too. "Yes, Brina? What can I do for you?"

"Hey, chicken! Idiot here told our little secret about the battle tomorrow to Miss Ginny here. What should we do?"

"Well, first, you can stop calling me poultry; and second, you and Shane can leave and set up your tents."

Brina and Shane glanced at each other, and then did a mock bow. "Yes, my mighty master." They said in unison, imitating Igor from 'Frankenstein's monster"

Venombane rolled his eyes. "Go."

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Stunned and scared shitless. Harry waved the papers away into a desk drawer, and conjured another chair, two plates of sandwiches, a bowl of Turkish delights and two goblets of chilled pumpkin juice. He motioned to Ginny to sit down and eat. "Its dinner in the great hall at the moment. I'm not that great when it comes to food, but I bet it beats what their cooking outside."

Harry watched as Ginny went for the Turkish delights and one of the goblets. Ginny looked up at him, and Harry gave her a look saying 'sandwiches first'. Sighing, Ginny took a chicken and lettuce and put it away in three bites. "So, why are there all these people here?" Ginny asked while taking another sandwich.

"The vampires had decided to get rid of, and conquer the weaker forces first, so they could put more time into the stronger ones without the hassle of fighting the weaker forces as well. They see humans as weakest, so the vampire army is headed towards Hogwarts castle. According to our sources, they will be here about sundown tomorrow. They have chosen Hogwarts, as it is the finest wizarding school in Brittan, and is up the top out of the world, as well. Get rid of Hogwarts, and it is easy pickings from then on. We have to stop this from happening."

"That's why you have been training us. The forbidden forest test. They are coming from there. You want us to help you, which will mean that people will have to go into the forest to keep them at bay. You want kids to help fight a battle against trained warriors. You can't do that."

"Ginny, I can, and I must. Yes, I am doing this, but I do not wish to. 5th, 6th and 7th years have been trained in battle. The rest of the student population has been trained in healing and medicine."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Your headmaster is telling the school the same thing, at this very moment. Fifth year and up will be mainly protection of the castle itself. We will do most of the fighting, if possible."

The tent flap was pushed open once more. "What now!" Harry snapped.

"Well, sorry, Mr. grumpy, but Aubrey and Jason are fighting again." Said Shane.

Harry sighed and stood up. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'll handle it. Walk Ginny back up to the castle. Good night Ginny." Harry made sure not to look in either's eyes as he left.

Ginny stood up, when something caught her attention. It was a simple trunk, in the corner of the tent, near the flap that Shane was standing at. There was nothing that special about the trunk, apart from two letters, Venombane's initials. 'G.B.'

'Oh my god. It's him! He's g.b?'

"Come on; let's get you back to the castle." Ginny nodded absentmindedly, and she and Shane walked back to the entrance of the castle.

"I wish Harry was here. He'd know what to do." Ginny thought allowed.

**Sorry that it's so short. Complete writers block on this. I promise next chapter will be longer and that it will have the battle in it. **

**And also, really sort about the 'fake chapter'. curls up into little ball, to protect head as rocks and computers mice are chucked at me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – **I do not own anything. J.K.Rowling does. If I did, everyone will wish that I didn't. I am making no profit from this story; I am only doing this for amusement. Although it won't be amusing when people read this chapter, and flame me for it……

**Twisteddagger – **OUCH! That hurt. Sooooooo sorry that I took sooooo long to get the next chapter up and all.

**Ma petit – **I do follow these bands, though I have as yet to update my profile, and thank you for reviewing., Oh! I also Love breaking Benjamin

**A-man - **go H/G!!!

**!ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Harry held his head in his hands. Though he did not cry, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, which were equally tired as the rest of him. Organizing warriors may seem easy on the computer, and on video games, but in real life, it was much harder.

All Harry wanted to do was to curl up in his transfigured bed, and sleep. Maybe he could get a rain-check on the battle. It seemed a good idea, but the more he thought about it, he knew it was stupid.

People were fighting again, though one well placed yell of 'Quiet' had every sound stop for a brief moment, before it began again, at a much lower level. Girls were fighting with each other over who got certain spot near the fire and also cute guys. Guys were fighting because they were guys, and wanted something to do. Too much testosterone in some of them for Harry's liking. Particularly one called Robert, a 19 year old mage/elemental, with a superiority complex bigger then Gwarp.

Deciding to get some fresh air and stretch before lights out, he stood, and made sure he was still Venombane, before pulling the flap of his tent open, and stepping out. Dinner was still going on, and the smell of over cooked meat hung in the air. It wasn't a bad smell, but neither was it a good one. He sat down near the fire, to warm himself. It was surprisingly cold tonight. "What's the plan for tomorrow, Venom?" asked Shane, as he took a spot next to him.

"I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

"Well, we need one." Shane's voice sounded tired and exasperated.

Harry stared into the fire. "I know." He whispered.

"Look, I don't like this, and I know that you don't either. But we have to do this."

Harry sighed once more, and stood up. "Come on. Let's get everyone to bed. They need to be up early"

After stopping the three fights that had built up, Harry opened the flap of his tent, and got ready for bed. Vomity butterflies were crowded in his stomach as he pulled the covers over his head. Silent tears streamed down his face as he thought about the potential casualties. It was just like last time. As sleep took its hold over him, Harry prayed desperately that there could be another way to settle this.

d.r.a.c.o. .d.o.r.m.i.e.n.s. . n.u.n.q.u.a.m. . t.i.t.i.l.a.n.d.u.s.

You know that feeling you get, before having to stand and deliver a speech or something like that? Times it by about one billion, and you get what Harry was feeling. Using a bit of leather strap, he had tried to tie his hair back; though only about 2/3 of it would behave. The rest framed his face slightly.

At the moment, it was 11:45. It would not be too long now. About 20 minutes ago, an archer had taken down a scout, though the other one had gotten away. They would be informed about the reinforcements, and would be rethinking their strategy.

As if lady luck was laughing at their situation, the clouds that had set in late last night had begun to open up, and a light rain had begun to set in, with every promise to become heavier.

Vampires had heightened sight as well as smell and hearing. They didn't really need sight all that much; rain was not a problem to vampires. Their natural grace compensated for low traction, like mud and oils. Humans had not such luck when it came to those things. It seemed as though it was over, even before the contender had even arrived. There was no way to beat the vampires with weather like this, and the warriors knew it. They had begun to get restless and fidgety.

Harry looked up at the castle that he had sworn to protect. Faintly, he could see the faces of 1st and 2nd year students, as they crammed the windows to get a look at the menace that was to attempt to storm the walls any moment from now.

**VAMPIRE HOURD –**

He ran as fast as he could, with his injured leg, arrow hanging out of his thigh at an awkward angle, making it hard to run, as the head kept poking his other leg as they brushed together. No one noticed him as he made his way to the large black tent at the middle of the camp. The two guards who had been positioned at the door, however, did notice him, and held the flap open for him.

As the flap closed, darkness enclosed around him. The figure covered in the shadows sat leisurely in a large armchair, feet propped up on one of the legs, face turned to face the door. He opened his eyes slowly. This had better be good.

"Sir. They are about an hours walk from here, due north. They have reinforcements. The Lost. We lost Degen to an archer. And they have _him_ with them."

The shadowed man smirked cruelly. Everything was going as planned. He motioned for the scouts' dismissal, and contemplated this new information. A few of the Lost were no problem. The real threat however was _him. Belle Morte _had told him of _his_ existence, though at the time he had dismissed it as her being senile. But, now…. Now he wasn't as sure as before. He sat back in his chair, and let his cruel smile grow in size.

Lighting struck and the rain took it as a queue to pour down harder. Harry pulled the hood of the cloak he wore over his head. It would do him no good to get sopping wet. Another bolt of lighting illuminated the edge of the forest, and many pairs of eyes that it held within its cover.

The first arrow caught Harry's pant leg, grazing his skin. The vampire in him wanted to attack. To kill whoever the fool was to try and shoot him. The pain of the arrows head as it cut his flesh, the feel of his own blood run down his leg. A subconscious growl escaped from his throat, and he snarled at the collective eye of the vampires.

He clutched his Katana as one lone vampire strode up to the front of the hoard. He had hooded brown eyes the color of two bronze coins, though you could hardly see it with his neck length obsidian hair plastered to his face from the rain. The paleness of his skin made the combination of hair and eyes even more striking. He stopped about 12 metres from where Harry stood at he ready, and equal 12 metres from the rest of his 'army' you could say. 'Blacky' smirked at Harry in a condescending way, like he knew that he was going to win just by the looks of both forces. In return to his smirk, Harry glared at the vampire, who only chuckled, and smirked even more. Another lightning strike, illuminated the sky and ground in a flash of light.

"It is…. Upsetting zat vee did not meet under different circumstances. No matter. My people vill tell stories about your brave, yet futile attempts. I shall take great pleasure in mounting your head on a pole outside zese gates." He spoke with a transylvanian accent. Harry thought it to be cliché, and therefore, fake, but he spoke it with practiced ease, making him rethink his ethnicity.

"Go. To. Hell." Harry ground out through his teeth, flashing fangs, menacingly. The vampire laughed, head thrown back, his elongated canines flashing as another lightning strike illuminated the field.

Still smiling, the vampire brought his head back down, and looked Harry straight in the eye, still showing his fangs. Long tendrils of power seeped along Harry's skin, passing him, making the hairs along the base of his neck stand at attention. He swallowed, as the vampire looked out to the group of students and lost. "I know your deepest fears, _Venom. _And before my hands extinguish your life force, I shall make you vatch as all you have fought for is burnt to zee ground, as well as _whom _you've fought for."

Harry snarled once more, itching to strike first, to rip his heart out with his bare hands, to main and kill, so that no one else would have to. That was it.

Caught up in his own thought, he barely heard the last of the vampires' word.

"Kill 'em."

Standing next to Hermione and brother Ron, Ginny strained her neck to try and get a look at the vampires in the lightning. She had to admit, they looked quite intimidating. She watched in curiosity, as one vampire stepped out from the rest, and stood about 20 metres from Venombane. She saw as he rolled his head back in laughter, and she just knew this wouldn't end very well.

An inclination of his head, or was it a verbal command, Ginny didn't know, and the forests' edge poured out vampires left right and centre. Some hid in the trees, shooting arrows, safe in the cover of the forest, while the rest began to move forward, weapons poised, ready to strike, and bloody thirsty eyes. A tall, nineteen year old boy from the other realm stood beside her, and swore loudly in elvish, French, Japanese, and finally English as he saw them approaching. Ginny gulped, the grip on her wand tightening considerably. Brina had them hold…. Hold…. Hold…. Her breath sped up to match her heart. Was there a mouse or gerbil in there? A raindrop fell into her face, though she paid it no mind.

"FIRE!!!!!!!" a barrage of spells, differentiating in color and power flew at the first four lines of vampires. Angered by the assault, their orderly battering ram of power broke up, and there was mass confusion. Running, or maybe a jog, they began to get closer, weaving in and out in patterns, making it hard to fire spells.

Further up, Ginny saw Venombane turn around, a look of horror and shock sweeping across his rain stained face. She knew that look, what was he going to do?

He took out his wand, ignoring the arrow that had embedded itself in his leg. Twisting and flicking his wand in a bizarre pattern, a powerful shot of baby blue light shot out, and landed 3 feet from the front line. The light did not disappear, however, like most spells should when fired at the ground. This light built itself up like a wall, around all that stood outside of the castle, defending it.

He glanced back to the vampire, and then proceeded to charge the vampires who had been stopped by the blue shield, katana at the ready, as he ran; he sliced vampires that stood in his way, leaving them to fall after he had decapitated them. He was not up to his full strength, as the shield surrounding the castle and its occupants needed constant magical energy to function, and as he kept rushing the seemingly never ending barrage of vampires, he felt the glamour charms flickering on and off at random times, obviously not taking the strain on Harry's magical core very well. Come to think of it, neither was he. He could feel himself tiring out, his magical reserves drying up to compensate for the shield taking his power away to fuel itself.

"What the fuck?!" Yelled Brina, as the shield pulled itself up around them. She glanced at Shane to see him thinking the same thing. What had he done? She tried to send a spell out through the shield, but to no avail. Spells from either side of the shield were instantly absorbed into it. Brina gingerly touched its surface; full expecting it to send her flying, but what she met was more like a plexi-glass wall.

"Brina." Shane put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why'd he do this? We can't get through." She looked worryingly over to him.

"He's making sure there's a not casualty on our side." He mumbled, staring out at Harry, as he slashed and dodged four vamps at once.

"What? NO!" Brina banged on the shield, trying to get through to Harry. "He's on our side! He can't do it alone! Venom!" she screeched, all the while banging on the shield, fists clenched. The shield, however, did not relent to her force. White ripples occurred from where she banged on the wall, but other then that, nothing.

Harry saw Brina try to break through, knowing that if he survived, she would kill him. But it was the only way for no one to get hurt. Never again would his loved ones perish because he could not get there in time.

As he turned to face another vampire, he swung his katana, to cut a head off. But it was blocked. Sin, the transylvanian vampire, smirked at him, as he pushed Harry back using his katana for leverage. "Very impressive vork wiz zee shield, zough you must know, zat as soon as I kill you, it shall fall. Just as zee rest vill soon follow. All of zis vill be in vain, and vee shall soon rule all."

Sin moved, and forced Harry into defensive maneuvers, ducking and weaving out of the way of the katanas' path. A thin film of sweat soon collected on his body, as Harry tried to fight off Sin's advances, and still have power to keep the shield up. He was soon panting, while Sin was all the while smirking at Harry mercilessly. Quicker then the eye could follow, Sin got under Harry's defences, and slashed at his right arm, cutting it deeply on the upper portion. Harry winced, and his left arm went instinctively to the wound, his katana held limply in his right, giving Sin time to slash again, this time at his leg, sending Harry to the ground, just as another lightning bolt pierced the sky.

Brina and Shane stood helplessly and watched this all take place. And as Sin lifted Harry's chin so he could slit his throat, Brina resumed her attempts to pull the shield down. "Venom! Venom!! HARRY!!!"

"Harry?"

Sin lifted Harry's chin up to see the look on the vampire's face before he ended his life. But it was not the face of Venombane that he looked into. To keep the shield up, Harry's body had to cancel the glamour on his body, so Sin saw the face of Harry Potter.

If anything, Sin's smirk grew in size, and he bobbed down so that he was eye to eye with the boy who lived. "Harry Potter. Vell, vell. Zis IS a surprise. Und here I zought zat I would not get zee HONOUR of killing you. Zis is definitely my lucky day, is it not?"

To answer, Harry spat in Sin's face.

As the spittle ran down Sin's cheek, he back handed Harry, sending him flying 3 feet. He stood up and walked over to Harry, who spat a mouth full of blood into the wet grass, his teeth having shredded the inside of his cheek. Harry was thankful that the blow had not broken his jaw. Though if he did not think of something quickly, it might not have mattered in the least.

From his place on the ground, he saw Sins' boots come to a stop in his line of sight and reach. Smirking to himself, Harry abruptly grabbed Sin's ankle, and pulled it towards him, sending Sin to the floor, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. It had just occurred to him, but the rest, on both sides, had stopped to watch this little fight. Once again, the outcome of another battle was resting on Harry's shoulders.

"Impudent little BRAT!" growled Sin, wiping the mud from his face, eyes looking murderous. It reminded Harry of Snape's Harry-Potter-is-near glare ™, although Harry knew that he was serious about the threat of killing him. They both got to their feet slowly, knowing full well that if they opened their defenses, the other would use it to their full potential. Sin's katana had been thrown away when Harry had dragged him to the mud. He pulled out a dagger from his left boot, and began to circle Harry, which Harry followed.

While bodily following Sin, it put him face to face with the shield, and to all that thought him missing, presumed dead. Sirius stood out from the rest. Full expecting to see hatred and disappointment marring his face, Harry was surprised to see, yes, shock, but also the fatherly love that had always been his main emotion Sirius showed when talking about Harry. It lifter Harry's spirits, though when he saw who else stood out, they took a nose dive.

Ginny stood, wand limp at her side, the other hand pressed against the blue shield, eyes worried about Harry's safety. It made his heart break to know that the reason she looked so sad was because he thought she may not love him anymore. As he thought about his reasons for pushing her away, again, he came to realize that he was being a right prat, and he knew that his friends, when they began to talk to him again that is, would never let him live it down.

Being unarmed, Harry was, once again, forced to be defensive, sharply turning backwards from the razor sharp tip of Sin's dagger. It became difficult, from the rain beating into his eyes, despite the lack of glasses, a side affect of the glamour that was permanent (not that Harry minded), and also the collection of mud at his feet made it difficult to move quickly, and not go arse over tit.

Ginny looked on in horror. Harry was getting his butt kicked. Figuratively AND literally. "What's wrong with him? He's not going at full strength." She murmured to herself. Though she was still over heard by the guy who swore in three languages before English.

"He is." He paused to look at Ginny, who stared back at him, questioningly. "it's the shield."

"The shield?"

"Yeah. To stay strong, it has to feed from its castor. Its sucking his magical energy."

"How do we pull it down?"

"You don't. The only ways it's getting down is if he ends the spell, is knocked unconscious, or is killed. And by the looks of things, I'm guessing the later will most likely come to pass."

"What?!"

"Just look at him. He's getting in some good punches, but they're lacking the energy and power that really count. The vampire knows it, and is just waiting for him to get to the point when the shield will basically suck him dry enough to kill him."


	12. Chapter 12

**this is the second installement of chapter 11. i just could not be bothered to call it chapter 11 part 2. im just fickle that way. thank you again emmensly to ma petit. you should know that without her, these two chapters would still be a distant dream to both you and me.**

"So basically, we have to stand here and watch Harry being killed, is that was your saying?" Ginny asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yep, pretty much sums it up." was the answer.

Ginny gave a growl of anger and run back to the castle. If Harry couldn't take care of himself then she would need to help him. And the answer lied in the restricted section of the library.

Hermione watched as Ginny talked with the boy from the other world and saw her run towards the castle in a hurry. Making up mind, she followed the red-haired up to what she suspected was the library.

"Hey Ginny, wait up for me!" she yelled as soon as she was nearing the girl. Ginny expression was a mixture of sadness, anger and anxiety. Hermione decided to stick to anxiety, she didn't want to think that Ginny was angry. She knew only too well what she could do when forced to it.

"Where are you going", she asked. For someone who didn't do any sports she sure moved fast. Hermione was worried about Ginny and the affect the revelation that Venom was Harry could have really messed with her had. She wasn't even certain how badly this might mess with her. She felt confusion. How could Harry lie to their faces for so long. It was cruel of him to do that, they had told him time and time again that they would always be by his side, but does he listen? Oh no! the big shot Harry Potter can take on the world by himself.

"Hermione!" Ginny was standing in front of her and waving her hand in front of the older girls face "Earth to Hermione". Hermione was standing still and looking furious.

"If he gets out of there alive… I shall kill him personally." Hermione muttered in a low growl.

"Not if I get my hands on him first" said Ginny in anger that matched Hermione's, " but for now we need to find a spell that will break down Harry's shield of power. I was thinking of starting in the restricted section. You know… find a few useful spells along the way… anything that will stop those bloody vampires. I hate vampires… bloody vampires… oooh!" at the last sound she made a noise of something between frustration and anger.

Hermione didn't respond. They had reached the library and made their way to the restricted section. With a quick "Alohomora", the doors were opened and the two girls got to work. Hermione used a swifty little spell she discovered a few months previously that helps to locate the information that the person was looking for very quickly. It wasn't long before a book nearly slammed into her face.

"Maybe you should be more careful with that spell Hermione. It looks mighty dangerous." Ginny told her with a straight face.

"Shut up!"

The book happened to be very useful. Within a few minutes the girls had found a number of spells that could be used to defeat vampires and the spell to remove the protective spell that Harry created.

"Ready, Ginny"

"**As ready as I ever will be."**

Harry was feeling powerless. Keeping up the shield was drenching him of all his energy. He didn't know how long he cold pull this off. The fact that Sin's dagger was made of silver didn't help. The little nicks and cuts he received from the vampire, were slowly overpowering him. Harry could usually heal from this type of wounds quite easily, but in his state, the healing would rather more quickly kill him than heal him.

"My, my, my. The invincible Venombane is not quite as strong as they said. I could kill you now, but my mistress would rather have you alive." Sin spoke casually and rather amused, ' my mistress has some fascinating plans for you. I wouldn't want to spoil anything for you, Venom."

Harry stole a quick glance at the people behind the barrier, but couldn't see Hermione or Ginny anywhere. He saw Ron standing there and waving his hands frantically. And then he saw the two girls. Hermione was running and shouting something, Ginny ran alongside her and was mouthing the same words. As soon as they got near the shield, Harry felt stronger. Too late did he realize that this was due to his spell being destroyed. He saw Ginny ran forward.

"NO! GINNY GET BACK!" he yelled at her. Sin lunged towards her at the same time as Harry did. The two vampires crashed to the ground. Harry was knocked again a giant oak tree. Sin fared better and slowly started moving towards Ginny again.

"Sin! Leave her alone, you bloodsucking bastard!' Harry yelled hoping to provoke the other vampires enough, as to buy Ginny time to escape.

Sin laughed. Before Harry knew what was happening, Ginny removed a hunting knife from her robes and ran at Sin. Sin turned and grabbed Ginny, twisting her so she was placed like a shield in front of him. The knife rested in her hand and Sin held her wrist in a powerful grip. Harry tried to get up, but the fall had weakened him even further.

"Venom say goodbye to the pretty little witch."

"NOOOO!"

Sin drove the knife straight into Ginny's heart. She gave a gasp and slumped to the ground. Sin moved away from the body.

"Oops, I think my hand slipped." He cackled as Harry silently moved towards the limp form on the ground.

Ron and Hermione stood helplessly and watched the fight continue. There was nothing they could do apart from forming another shield that would prevent the vampires from attacking the castle. Ron was too busy concentrating at keeping a persisting group of vampires at bay, to notice that his sister had ran towards Venom. Hermione on the other hand didn't and saw Sin hold Ginny in his grasp.

"Ron look!" she cried to him. Ron turned at her annoyed.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. If you can't see that! There are a bunch of vampires who would just love to take a big chunk out of our necks Hermione!"

"That vampire has Ginny." At that Ron spun around and swore.

Both Ron and Hermione started to move when Sin stabbed Ginny. Hermione screamed, Ron stood dumbly and watched his sister fall to the ground.

"Ginny…" he whispered.

Harry held Ginny's limp body, tears slid silently down his face. He could hear her heartbeat and rugged breaths. The knife had gone through her heart. It was a miracle that she was still alive.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I'm so sorry…" he cried against her hair. He couldn't bear to lose her. Everyone that he loved was being taken away from him.

The girls eyes were closed. Harry looked at her face. He was determined not to lose her at any cost. The fangs in his mouth grew longer.

"Forgive me…"

He bit her on the neck. The vampire in him fed on her blood. Her heart beat faster. Her body started to move again. He let her go.

Ginny opened her eyes. Instead of her chocolate brown eyes, her eyes were now orbs of blue light that changed as did her mood. Her eyes were that of a vampire.

"Harry, it really is you. I had the most awful dream. I dreamt that I was dying and then something bit me," she was looking at him strangely, "my head hurts and everything seems different. I can hear things better, and my eyesight is so sharp. What happened to me Harry?"

Harry helped her to stand and gently moved her towards the castle. He saw Hermione and Ron coming in their direction.

"Harry what happening?" she asked. He ignored her.

"I will explain everything in due time. For now take everyone back to the castle and stay inside no matter what. Go!" and he left.

"Where is he, Sin?"

"My lady, he is still in the castle, I didn't bring him, but he is weak and powerless." Sin was kneeling in front of a beautiful blackhaired woman, who was lazily sharpening her nails, which resembled talons.

"What did I tell you Sin? I wanted him here." Her voice was like knife cutting through steel. It slid over Sin and left him shivering.

'Belle Mort… there was nothing I could do more."

"Get out of my sight!" Sin didn't need to be told twice, in less than a second he was gone.

Belle Mort was an old vampire and very powerful. Venombane would pay for defying her will. She had a special purpose for him. If he couldn't beat her he will join her, and she had just the thing to make him join her.

"Marcus,' she called to one of her vampire captains, "It's time!"

The vampire captain gave an order. Thousandths of vampires moved as one in the direction of Hogwarts.

Unknown to anyone a young werewolf was hiding above in the trees concealed by the leaves. He jumped from the tree, changed his shape to a wolfman and ran as fast as he could to his superiors. Within 3 minutes he had reached the lycanthropian headquarters.

In a matter of seconds the army of werewolves and other were creatures were moving to counter attack the vampires.

Ginny was sitting inside the Gryffindor common room and watched as Ron paced across the floors.

"How dare he… he had no right!" He fumes, "I will never forgive him for that Ginny. NEVER!"

"Stop pacing or you're going to wear the floor out. Sit down." Ginny snapped at him, feeling exrtemely grumpy for no reason, "Would you prefer it if he let me die instead? Would that have kept you happy Ron?"

"She is right you know,' Hermione whispered from a chair. She was half concealed by a large book titled **_Nocturna Hominus._** "Harry could have let her die but he didn't"

"If he didn't bring the vampire war here than none of these would have happened. And now my sister is a vampire. What will mum and dad say. They will kill me."

A shadow moved in the corner of Ginny's eye.

"Harry you can come out of the shadows now. I know you were hiding there." Said Ginny to the shadow.

Harry came out wearing a black cloak. To a mortal eye it looked like he was covered in shadows.

"I'm sorry…" he begun

Ron ran at him "SORRY!" he screamed, 'YOU TURNED MY SISTER INTO A MONSTER!"

'THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to look at the new speaker that came into the room. It was a young woman who couldn't have been much older than them. Her hair was black streaked with white. In contrast with her pale skin, she resembled a ghost. She looked like a zombie with a skeleton like figure. There were two vertical scars on her eyes. Harry thought she looked like a female version of the Crow, without the makeup, but her eyes were dark, almost black. She wore a long black leather cloak and black pants and shirt. Altogether she could give some old person a heart attack

'Is it the Grim Reaper?' asked Ron nervously.

"Do I look like a walking skeleton to you, boy?" she asked

"As a matter of fact you do,' answered Harry, "Who are you?' She smelt like a vampire, but her scent was more alien. Harry didn't know what she was, but she clearly was human, vampire or lycan.

"You may call me Wicca," she said, 'I am here to aid you against the vampires. That is if you want my help."

"Your name doesn't tell me much about who you are?' Harry being a vampire was doing all the talking.

"Hmmm… I am what might be called a vampire, but it is a very crude description. It's hard to describe what I am exactly. I am immortal and cannot be easily killed. When I was alive I was called a necromancer as I was able to raise the dead. When I was killed, I couldn't stay dead. I arose from my grave and have been wondering the world ever since."

'When did that happen?'

"I don't keep the time, but I would estimate it to be about 18000 years ago.'

"Did you say 18000 years,' Hermione exclaimed, "most vampires are not even a thousand."

'That is because they don't know how to stay alive, or should I say dead. I hate talking about vampires, they get me confused. But yes that is about my age. Dear girl, if only you knew the kind of things I've seen."

"Why do you want to help us, Wicca" inquired Harry.

'You ask a lot of question vampire-boy. You should be happy to get help.'

She walked over and fell on the seat with her legs hanging over.

'Now to business… you have about 10 minutes before the vampires and the lycans arrive for the battle, so you better prepare. Gather everyone around in a large room so that we may discuss the plans."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question.

"What did I say. Move… scat people, no time to lose.'

The battle of the world was about to be unleashed.

This Chapter brought to you by sand. its everywhere... get used to it!!

**blame ma petit if this chapter was not up to itys usual standards. i kind of thought it was good. although, anything most likely passes as good for me. /\ /\**


End file.
